


Redemption( A Love Story)

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Redemption( A Love Story)
Genre: Christianity, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missions, Religion, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 34,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Gabriella is raising her sister Evie after the death of their parents. When she meets youth minister Eli, she tells him she doesn't need his religion. But does she need his Savior.





	1. Introduction

"But, why can't I get a new doll today?" Evie whines to her big sister and guardian Gabriella Olivia Grant.

"Because we are here to by a present for your friend, Mark. I don't think he will want a doll, do you?" Gabriella really seeks to.be patient with her 5 year old sister. She became her guardian at nineteen when their parents were killed a year ago. It has been a hard adjustment, going from just a big sister to mommy and daddy all while dealing with her own grief.

"But, I want a new doll. Mine are getting old." Evie continues to whine and Gabriella sighs. It is true. Her sisters dolls are getting old and she would love to get her a new.one. it just isn't in the budget. She gets a check as Evie's guardian and, that, along with the money she makes doing data entry at home barely covers their bills.

"I know Evie. But, we are just here to get a present for Mark today. Remember?"

"Evie, with a classic five-year-olds dramatic sigh, nods her head and follows her sister down the aisle.

Eli Jacob Spencer stands further down the same aisle attempting to figure out if the beautiful lady with the satin black hair flowing down her back, is the mother or sister of the sweet little girl she is with. The family resemblance makes it clear they are related somehow.

Eli, as the youth minister at Calvary Baptist, has seen teen pregnancy. He has counseled broken young men and women over mistakes that changed the course of their lives. He has held hands as decisions were made. He knows that if the woman in front of him is a teen mother that her life is hard. He feels the Spirit nudging him to do something.

"What do you think about this Evie?" Gabriella holds up a toy truck.

"I think he already has one like that."

"Okay, Evie Ruth, give me a hand here. What do you think your friend will like?"

Evie shrugs just as Eli approaches.

"Maybe I can be of service."

Gabriella turns away from the row of toy trucks and cars. The man that stands beside them is 6'0 or so. His wavy brown hair falls just above his shoulders. But, it is his eyes that catch Gabriella's attention. They are hazel and filled with a light that shows more than kindness. It is a lovelight that infuses him and touches everything and everyone that surrounds him.

"My name is Eli." He offers his hand. She takes it staggered by the force of the eye contact. His hand is as warm as his eyes with a strong, comfortable grip.

"Hi. I am Gabriella and this is Evie.

"Very nice to meet you Gabriella and you too Evie." He bends down to Evie's level and shakes her hand.

"We have'ta gets a present for my friend Mark and he won't want a doll." Evie informs him.

"No, I don't think your friend Mark will want a doll."

"No. But, I do." Evie tries to enlist her new friend in her quest.

"Evie Ruth, what did I say?"

"She speaks like her mom." Eli thinks. "Hmm," he clears his throat while trying to think of how to break the tension between mom and daughter. "Evie, how about a board game? I imagine you don't want to play cars and trucks with your friend, but a board game you can play together."

Gabriella, and what a beautiful name, looks at him with gratitude.

"That would work mister." Evie says as she starts to move up the aisle.

"Wait up young lady!" She hurries to catch up to her and Eli follows to see if he can be of more help. And, he wants to invite them to church.

They find Evie in front of the board games

"How about rhis one?" She says pointing to Hungry Hippos.

"To you think Mark will like it?"

"Yah."

"Okay then," she turns to Eli. "Thank you. It is hard. I know what little girls like. But, boys are a mystery and Evie can be a handful."

"Sometimes two handfuls." Evie informs them to the amusement of Eli and Gabriella who break-out laughing. "Well, it is true." Evie is peeved thinking they are laughing at her.

"Yes it is. We weren't laughing at you, mi' cheri. But with you."

"But I wasn't laughing." 

"It was what you said that struck us as funny." Eli tries to explain

"Okay. I am tired. Can we go?"

"Yes we can. Thanks again for your help."

"My pleasure. Ah Gabriella, I would like to invite you and Evie to services at the church I am youth minister at."

"Ah," Gabriella thinks," I knew there was something. He is one of them. A Christian. Like the ones that kept telling me, telling us, that there was a purpose for God taken our parents leaving me to raise Evie when I was barely raised myself."

"I thank you but, Evie and I don't want nor need your religion. Let's go Evie." She takes her sister's hand and the game and heads to the front of the store without a backwards glance. Eli is left standing with just the lingering scent of jasmine from her perfume and a sense of loss, of missed opportunity.


	2. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Gabriella re-meet. Will he be able to help her?

"Evie, come here and get your hair brushed." Evie, like her sister, has black hair that falls to middle of her back. She also shares her sister's piercing blue eyes.

Evie reluctantly submits to having her hair brushed out. It is the day of Mark's birthday party. The game has been wrapped. Gabriella just wishes she can wrap up the memory of Eli's hazel eyes just as easily. They and the light that shined out of them have starred in her dreams the last few nights.

"You are beautiful Evie." She wears a pretty pink dress in honor of the occasion..

"Thank you. But, I am also smart, strong and capable." Evie repeats back what her sister has told her every day of her life.

"Yes, you are. I am proud of you and love you."

"I love you too." 

Gabriella gathers up the present and her sister and they head out the door.

 

Eli hasn't been able to get Evie or her compelling mommy.out of his mind since he meet them two days ago. He isn't looking for a relationship even though the matchmakers at Calvary Baptist have all tried to set him up.

"Besides," he firmly tells himself," she isn't even a Christian. Not even interested in ' my religion.' He tells himself everytime his thoughts drift her direction, as they had several times already this morning.

He sighs, trying to get his thoughts off her startling blue eyes and on his nephew's birthday party. Mark is turning six today. It doesn't cross his mind that his Mark may be the Mark Gabriella and Evie were shopping for. He gathers up the RC truck and heads out the door.

 

Gabriella and Evie arrive and Evie runs off to join the line for the bouncy house. Gabriella is left to place the present on the table set-up for that purpose. She then walks over to talk to Mark's mom Elizabeth.

"I am so glad you could come."

"Thanks. The bouncy house was a.good idea."

Elizabeth laughs. "We are hopeful it will off-set some of the sugar."

"Great plan."

"Oh Gabriella, let me introduce you to my husband Mark and brother Eli."

 

Eli stands talking to his brother-in-law Mike as the supervise the bouncy house.

"You seem distracted today." Mike casually mentions as he helps one child off and another up.

"Yah, well there is this lady."

"Oh really."

"No, it isn't like that. I just ran into ber and her daughter at the store when I was shopping for today. Invited her to church. She said she wasn't interested. Said they didn't need ' my religion.'

"Oh, that's rough. But, you tried. That's all you could have done at the time."

"I know. But, it feels undone, incomplete."

"Well, if God wants you to talk to her again, He will make a way."

 

"Did you say Eli?" Gabriella is stunned as she follows her.

"Yes. I know. Elizabeth and Eli."

"Yah," but she is thinking," Couldn't be. Just a coincidence." Then she sees him standing beside another man watching the children in the bouncy house.

"Mike, Eli, meet Gabriella. Her baby sister, Evie, is a friend of Mark's."

Eli turns his attention from the children to his sister. He stands stock still and stares at her. Gabriella returns his stare. Finally, her manners kick-in.

"Very nice to meet you." She offers Mile her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hello again Gabriella." Eli offers.

"Hi. Small world, isn't it?" They start walking, drifting away from the others without consciously meaning too.

"Yes, very small. I was there to get a gift for my nephew. Didn't make the connection then."

"Weird, isn't it?" She walks looking down afraid to meet his eyes.

"You're her sister?"

"Yes, and guardian. Our parents died a year ago."

"I am so very sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." They have walked across the lawn and have found a bench to sit on. "Everyone is sorry. Everyone says there is a reason. But, it doesn't make sense to me why a good God would take my mom and dad and leave me to raise my baby sister at nineteen." He listens in silence knowing she needs to vent.

"I have heard it all. That it is for the good. That it is God's will and that His plans are bigger than ours. That it will all make sense in the end. Well, I want it to make sense now! Evie still cries herself to sleep some nights. I worry everyday if I am doing right by her. If I can even be all she needs. If I can even do this at all at twenty. It isn't fair!" She ends with a sob.

"No, it isn't." Eli softly says handing her a handkerchief.

"So, do you have an answer Pastor Eli?"

"What happened to your parents is sad, is evil. But, God is good and He can transform it." Gabriella sighs. "I know you aren't looking for pat answers and that isn't what I want to provide. I am new to this just a year out of seminary. Can I pray on it and get back to you?"

"Yah sure. Thanks for listening. I didn't know I had all that in me."

"You are carrying a heavy burden. Would you let someone else share the load?"

"You. Are you volunteering for that role, Eli?"

"I am. God and I."

She is spared responding by the arrival of her baby sister. She runs up to them, her hair flying behind her back.

"Come on Gaby. We gotta sing Happy Birthday to Mark and then have cake. Oh hi. I remember you."

"Hi Evie. I am Mark's Uncle Eli."

"Cool. You must sing too." She turns and sprints back the way she had came.

"Shall we Gabriella?" He offers her his arm.

"We can't miss cake. Do I.look okay?" She is concerned the tears would show.

"You look beautiful." He honestly tells her. She blushes at this and, forgoing his offered arm, follows her sister. Once again Eli is left standing alone.

 

"She was the one we were talking about?" Mike asks hours later as he and Eli deflate the bouncy house.

"How tragic. Were you able to talk to her?"

"Mostly listened. She needed to vent."

"I would guess so. Did that help?"

"I think so. Until she asked me how she looked and I replied beautiful."

"Uh oh!"

"I know better. She isn't a Christian. I can't counsel her, try to lead her to Christ and flirt at the same time."

"No you can't. But, you are obviously attracted to her."

"Yes. I don't want to be. Her soul is of much more importance. And she is angry. Blames God for the death of her parents."

"Okay, we will pray you get another chance and that she is open to the Spirit."

"And that I can keep focused on what is truly important."

"That too."

Gabriella drives home in a fog.

"I can't believe he was there. What are the odds. But, it was nice to vent. To.let some of that out. And, he thinks I am beautiful. It is nice to be seen as more than a frazzled big sister and mom. But, that religion stuff. I don't know. I would love to talk to him again." So thinking she pulls up in front of her house.

It is the house she and Evie were raised in. Completely paid for at the time of her parents death, she inherited it free and clear. Evie sleeply climbs out of the backseat. Gabriella gets her bathed and in bed before doing some data entry work.


	3. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chance meeting when both Gabriella and Sli show up to read to the kindergarden class.

"Remember Evie, I will be coming to your school today to read to your class." She reminds her as she drops her off.

"I 'member. Good bye, see ya then. I love you."

"I love you little bug. Be good and learn something."

"K."

Gabriella watches until she is in the school and then drives home to work intil it is time to return. 

She walks into the school at 10:50 and into the office. She gets a visitor's pass and heads to the kindergarden hall. She enters Miss Huggin's class. The children sit in a circle on the floor.

"Boys and girls," Miss Huggins gets their attention,"Evie's sister, Gabriella is here to read to us."

The children give her their attention as she joins them. She criss-crossed her jean clad legs and starts.

"Hi guys. I am going to read,' I will love you always' to you today.

She starts to read, turning the book to face them. The listen in silence following along with the pictures. She choose this one because it is Evie's favorite. It reminds her that their parents will always be with them, that even death can't change that. By the time she is done their are tears in both her and Evie's eyes.

 

Eli, the second reader, has walked into the back of the room just as Gabriella starts reading. He stands still listening to her musical voice. He has never heard this story before. As he listens, he comes to understand why she had chose it and wipes tears off her own eyes.

The children thank her when she is done. It is then that she looks up and meets Eli's eyes. He smiles and, shocked, she smiles back with a shrug.

"Okay boys and girls, our next reader is Mark's Uncle Eli."

Gabriella has to smile at the ironic fact that they are again, in the same place at the same time. He walks over and offers his hand to help her up. She takes his offered hand finding it as warm as the last time. He pulls her up and keeps her hand for a secound before reluctantly letting go. He sits in the spot she had just vacated. Gabriella takes a seat beside Miss Huggins as she listens to the man she can't get out of her head, read.

He reads ' Horton Hears a Who' and does the voices to the delight of the children. Gabriella laughs and smiles along with them. When he is done, Gabriella stands up and puts her hand out. He smiles and takes it and she helps him up.

"Okay class, what do we say to Gabriella and Eli?'

"Thank you," choruses back.

"You are quite welcome," he answers for them.

 

"Would you please go out to lunch with me?" He asks her after the children go outside for recess.

"Yes. I think I will. We seem fated to wind up in the same place."

"Something like that." He agrees as he escorts her back to the office. 

"How do you what to do this Gabriella?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you want to follow me or right with me? I can bring you back to get your car."

"Oh. I can ride with you. You're safe enough."

"Should I be insulted?" He asks with a laugh as he opens the door for her.

"No. Are dangerous men your type?" He gets in and starts the car.

"I don't really have a type. I don't date much. I is hard with Evie."

"I imagine it would be. Is there anywhere in place you wish to go?"

"Nah, I trust you." "

He can't stop the grin as he starts to drive. "What do you do for a living Gabriella?"

"Data entry. I can do that from home and still be there for Evie."

"Is that what you wanted to do?"

"No, I want to code. I have been interested in that since I was Evie's age. Was.going to school for it when." She drifts off.

"Ah."

"Yes, I want to get my degree but I can't go to school and work to support Evie."

"I understand." He has pulled in the parking lot of the local steak resturant but makes no move to get out.

"It is a sacrifice but one I am willing to make. Evie lost her parents. I won't let her be raised by strangers."

"Good. You.are doing the right thing, in case no one has told you today."

"Thank you Eli. Really."

"Are you ready to go in?"

She nods and he gets out and opens the door for her. He offers her his arm. This time she takes it.


	4. A Date? Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch leads to getting to know each other better. But, Eli's feelings complicate the matter.

"Did you ask me out as a pastor or man?" Gabriella asks after they are seated.

"A bit of both. I wanted to talk with you again. Was gonna ask Elizabeth if she had your number before God put us in the same place again today."

"Were you?" She asks ignoring his reference to God.

"Yes, I was. You are stuck in my head. I worry about you. I am constantly praying for you."

"Wow, well thank you. Even if I don't believe prayer works it still shows you care."

"I do. Why don't you believe prayer works?"

"Because I prayed my parents would be healed. The accident that took their lives wasn't immediately fatal. So, I prayed. Everyone prayed. They died anyway."

"Gabriella," he reaches across the table covering her hands with his,"were your parents Christians?"

"Yes. So, you see, if God let them die; why should I believe Him, trust Him?"

"Because, they were healed, your prayers were answered.I know it wasn't the way you wanted but He did heal them."

"And I will see them again in heaven, right?" Her tone is bitter and her hands under his fist up. He soothes them out and links her fingers to his.

"Yes, if you become a Christian too."

"Right, so that's the deal if I want to see my mom and dad again, I have to believe like they did, like you do?"

"Gabriella, it is so much more than that." Before he could say more, the waitress comes to take their orders. After she left, he tries to resume the conversation but, she won't let him.

"So Eli, I have been with the pastor, can I know be the man. I haven't been on a date in over a year."

"Okay Gabriella, but I want to return to this conversation later."

"Okay, tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings other than Elizabeth "

"No, but she is my best friend and Mike is like the brother I never had."

"That's really good."

"So, was Evie planned? There is quite an age difference."

"No, she was a change of life baby. My mom thought she couldn't have any more and then along came Evie Ruth."

"Quite the surprise."

"Yes, but a welcome one. We were all excited."

"Were y'all hoping for a boy?"

"My dad was. But my mom and I wanted a.girl."

The waitress returns with their food.

"Gabriella, do you mind if I say grace?"

"That's okay."

He takes her hands back in his and bowes his head. He thanks God for food and the pleasure of someone to share it with.

"So, Eli did you always want to be a minister?"

"Yes, after I got over the childish fantasy of wanting to be an astronaut and cowboy."

"An astronaut cowboy. That would be something to see."

They laugh.

"What made you chose the ministry?"

"I was called. Gabriella, I couldn't ignore His call on my life."

"How did you know it was God's call?"

"I heard it in His word, it in my prayers, in others that confirmed it."

She doesn't have a follow-up question so she sits quiet for awhile turning her glass around.

"Gabriella, when you hear His call, you won't mistake it for anything else."

"Eli, are you attracted to me or just trying to convert me?"

"I, ah, care for you. I want you in the Family because I care for you and because.."

"Because what?"

"Because you are a lost soul Gabriella. You are hurting. How can I not introduce you to the One who can take that hurt away?"

"Oh," she is floored. It takes her a moment to realize that he has only partially answered her question. "Eli, are you attracted to me?"

He looks at her meeting her eyes. "Yes," he softly admits. She smiles reaching across the table and gently touching his face.

"I need to get you back to your car." He says his voice husky.

"Why?" Her eyes are still locked on his and her.hand still rests on his face.

"Because, I feel like to much of a man right now." He gently removes her hand but keeps ahold of it.

"And that is a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"But, you are a man Eli."

"Yes, but God's man. So, I need to get you to your car."

"So, I am the dangerous one now?"

"Very dangerous."

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes, how about Sunday at church?" He says as he motions the waitress over and pays their bill.

"Ah Eli."

"Come on Gabriella. I really want you to see what I do. And Evie will have fun."

"I will think about it." She says as they exit the resturant.

"I can't ask for more. And I will pray about it." He says as he opens the door for her. He drives back to the school.

"Can I have your number Gabriella?"

"Yes, if I can have yours."

"Home or work," he says with a smile.

"How about both. And, if I am coming to your church, I will need the address and stuff."

"Are you Gabriella, really?"

"Maybe, but if I decide to I will need to know where you are."

"Good point." He hands her a business card with the church's info on it after adding a number. "My home and church number is already on it, but, the other is my cell."

"Okay thanks." She writes down her number on the back of another. "Eli, if I don't decide to come to church, when will I see you?"

"We will make plans. But, I do pray you come to church."

"We will see. Thanks for lunch. It was interesting."

"That it was. And you are welcome." 

Before he gets a chance to open the door for her, she reachs over and presses her lips quickly onto his. Before he can react, she is out the door and to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She kissed him! How will he react?


	5. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions asked and answered

"Why did I do that?" Gabriella thinks as she drives home," and, if I was going to, why didn't I give him a chance to respond?"

"Why did she do that?" Eli drives to the church in a fog." What would I have done if she had given me the chance to respond?"

A few hours later, Gabriella sits and reads to Evie when her phone rings.

"Be right back squirt." She gets up to answer it.

"Hello."

"Why did you do that?"

"What kiss you or not wait for your response?"

"Either. Both. You have my head a mess Gabriella."

"Would it help if you knew mine was too?"

"Yah, that would help some."

"I don't know why I did it but, I do know why I didn't stick around?"

"Why is that?"

"Because you said I was dangerous. I didn't want to be to dangerous. I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me again if I was."

"Ah Gabby, thank you for saving me from myself but I will see you again."

"Good when?"

"Two days from now, at church. "Please Gabriella."

"Okay, I will come once. That is all I can promise."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for a very interesting day."

"You are welcome. I will see you Sunday, if not before."

"Yes," she giggles," knowing us, we will run into each other before that."

"True, good bye for now."

"Talk soon. Goodbye."

They hang up with smiles.

"Evie, how would you like to go to church Sunday?"

"Church! Can we? I really would like too." Her sister's excitement takes her back. She realized that she hadn't thought about asking Evie what she wanted.

"Yes, we can. Eli asked us to go to his."

"So cool! I am going to chose a dress. Thanks Gabby." She hugs her tight and runs to her room. Gabriella sits still tears filling her eyes.


	6. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella and Evie attend church and get a few surprises

Gabriella and Evie arrive at church with time to spare. The sweet lady at the door, who introduces herself as Cathy, directs them to their Sunday School classes. She drops Evie off at the secure children's area, where she is given a sticker to match the one they apply to Evie's dress. She then heads up to her class.

She walks in and is immediately greeted by a very friendly woman who introduces herself as Beth.

"Hi Beth. My name is Gabriella. Ah--my sister Evie and I were invited by Eli."

"Ah, Eli. He is a sweetie, isn't he?"

"Yes," Gabriella is unsure what to make of Beth's response to his name and why it matters so much to her. "Will he be in.class?"

"Oh yes. He should be here soon. After all, we can't have class without the teacher."

"He's the teacher?"

"Yes. You didn't know."

"No, I just know he is the youth minister."

Others are soon entering and Gabriella is greeted for friendly smiles, handshakes, and even a few hugs.

He walks in a few minutes later in a suit and tie. His eyes light up when he sees her. "Good morning. I pray you have had a chance to introduce yourself to Gabriella?"

"Yes, they are all very friendly."

"Good. Okay class, any prayer requests?"

Request for prayer for those sick, injured, and a request from Beth for her husband, follow. Gabriella is happy to hear she has a husband.

"And why is that Gabby?" 

After a prayer they get to the lesson. Eli writes the word 'abba' on the white board.

"Okay class, define the word."

"Father." Someone offers and Eli writes it on the board.

"Well David is very close. Abba, is Hebrew for daddy or even da da. Abba is also the word translated 'father' in the verse, "Father forgive them." Jesus was asking His Daddy and our Daddy to forgive them. And why can we.call Him Daddy?"

"Because we are.made His sons and daughters."

"Right. And how are.we made.His children?"

"By accepting Jesus?" Gabriella ventures.

"Yes Gabriella. By accepting Jesus. We become adopted sons and daughters of God and are.able to call Him Abba or daddy."

He escorts her down.to pick-up Evie after class.

"I am really glad you came Gabriella."

"Thanks, did you know you were teaching today?"

"Yes, but didn't know where Cathy would direct you. I am glad she sent you to my class."

"Me too."

Evie is full of excitement."We got to color and learned about Jesus blessing the children. Little girls like me and little boys like Mark."

"That is excellent Evie." Eli says.

"Really is. Can I see your picture?"

Eli gets them seated and then heads on to the platform. Gabriella wonders if he is going to preach too. The organist starts to play and he is joined by a woman and man. The woman stops in front and directs them to stand. They sing one of the songs in the hymnal. They sing a couple more before Eli gets up and takes a seat in front on the stairs. He is joined by the little boys and girls. He looks to Gabriella and motions for Evie to join them. She nods to Evie and she scampers off to the front and Eli.

She watches, with a smile, as he interacts with her sister and the others. He talks with them about mission work, putting it in a way they all can understand. They talk for a few minutes and then he prays fir them. It is sweet and brings unexpected tears to her eyes.

When he is done, Evie follows the other children back out of the sanctuary

She starts to get up and see where she is going when Eli slips in beside her. "She is fine. She is just joining the others for children's church. She will be bored here." He whispers to her.

"Oh okay."

He stays with her and they both stand and sing another hymn. They collect offering and then the other man approaches the alter.

"Our preacher, Brother John." Eli whispers again. She nods and turns to listen. He preaches an adult version about what Eli had shared with the children. His style is easy and non-confrontational. Very knowledgeable. He throws in a few Latin words. They sing an invitation hymn and are dismissed.

They walk together to get Evie.

"Would you like to join Evie and I for lunch?" Gabriella asks him as they the doors securing the children's area.

"I was just about to ask you that."

"Well, it is my turn but, it will have to be at my house. Evie will be exhausted after this morning."

Evie greets them with," Carry me Gabby. I am tired." Gabriella bends down to do it when Eli steps up and swoops her into his arms.

"I will carry her out to your car." He gets her secure her into her booster seat before turning to Gabriella. "I don't know if it is a good idea to be at your house alone."

"We won't be alone. Evie will be there."

"A sleepy five year old isn't much of a chaperone."

"Come on Eli. Please. I need to talk. You listen better than anyone.I know." He looks severely at her."Just talk. i swear."

"I will follow you since I don't know where you live."

She nods and leads the way.


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has a talk with his brother-in-law, Mike

"You are falling for her." Eli and Mike are raking leaves in Mike and Elizabeth's back yard. Eli stops and leans the rake against the tree.

"What?" He replies even though he knows exactly what his brother-in-law is talking about.

"Gabriella. Come on Eli. You know exactly who I am talking about."

"Yah, I know. And I am afraid you are right."

"Not good. You know that Elizabeth and I have been praying you would find someone but.."

"I know. She isn't a believer."

"Right. And.you know why that is dangerous."

"I do. But Mike, what am I supposed to do. I felt drawn to her from the first time I saw her."

"Drawn how?"

"I sensed she needed help."

"Right, but you thought she was a teen mom."

"Right, but the reality of the situation doesn't change her and Evie's need of help."

"No, it may even make it more necessary."

"Exactly."

"Eli, do you think you can mentor her without letting your heart get more involved?"

Eli knew his brother-in-law was asking because he cares for him. "I have told her that I can only be her friend."

"You didn't exactly answer my question."

"I pray so."

"If you find you can't, will you be able to back away."

Eli couldn't answer that. Mike watches him intently. "I would find the answer to that buddy. And if it is no, I would back away now."

Eli nods knowing he is right. But it is so hard.


	8. Jade and Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Calvary react to Jade?

"Is it okay if my friend Jade comes to church Sunday?" Gabriella asks Eli over the phone.

"Of course. It was sweet of you to invite her."

"Well, she kinda invited herself."

"Either way. It is good she is coming and that you are coming back."

"Yes. Like I said, Evie needs it."

"You do too. You will begin to see that."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Before Gabby knew it, it was Sunday. Evie is just as excited as she was last week. Gabriella is also but for a different reason. She hasn't seen Eli since the previous Sunday. They talk on the phone but, well she is looking forward to seeing him.

Jade shows up at nine in one of the dresses she has made. Her green hair is spiked up. The dress flairs at the waist and falls just below her knees. It has every color in the rainbow in it in the form of different flowers.. Evie, dressed in a purple dress that is all lace and ruffles, is fascinated.

"To much?" She asks Gabriella.

"No. It could be worse."

"You're so pretty Aunt Jade." An awed Evie says.

"So are you Evie. Are we.ready to do this?"

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Gabriella carefully watches Cathy's reaction to Jade. "Why, aren't you colorful."

"Yes ma'am. Color is my thing."

"Where did you find that exquisite dress?"

"I made it."

"Wow, such talent. Welcome to Calvary. Are you joining Gabriella for Sunday School?"

"That's the plan."

"Very good. It was nice to meet you Jade."

"Why thank you. It was nice to meet you also."

"Told you." Gabriella whispers to her as they walk upstairs to drop Evie off.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Evie's teacher greets her as she has been coming for years. "See ya later Gabby and Aunt Jade.," she calls out as she happily joins the other children.

They walk up one more set of stairs to get to their Sunday School class.

"Gabriella, and you must be Jade." Eli greets them.

"I am. And you must be the infamous Eli.

"Infamous. Well, I don't know about that. But yes, I am Eli. Welcome to Sunday School. I am pleased that Gabriella likes our church well enough to bring someone with her."

"Thanks. She sure wasn't lying about your eyes." Those eyes turned to Gabriella but, before he can say anything, the rest of the class starts to file in. Everyone greets Jade politely. A group of the ladies gather around her to discuss her dress. Not.one judgemental comment or strange look.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

He escorts them down to the sanctuary after stopping to get Evie. The sanctuary is less intimidating to Gabriella this week and nothing intimidates Jade. She watches Eli take his place at the platform. They sing three hymms and then, once again, Eli is joined by the children. 

They discuss grace. The entire congregation breaks out laughing when one of the little girls answers one of Eli's questions about what the word grace means by telling him that grace means her cause that is her name. He eventually explains that grace was God not given them what they deserve. Again, he prays for them. He then joins Gabriella and Jade.

Brother John's sermon expanded on what Eli had shared with the children. Grace listens intently keeping the promise she has made to try.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

After Eli says," My turn. Can I take you ladies out?" They have picked up Evie and are heading out to the parking lot.

"Thanks. But, if it is okay with Gabby, I owe Evie a sewing lesson." Jade replies.

"Please Gabby. Can I go with Aunt Jade?"

She gives her friend a look that says she knows what she is up too. "Okay. But not to late Jade. It is a school night."

"I will have her back by seven." They soon have her booster seat transferred over and they are off.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Eli then asks Gabriella.

"I would love to."


	9. His Father's Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date leads to witnessing and a bit of flirting.

"Okay, Gabriella, what did you tell Jade about my eyes?" Eli asks as soon as they are seated in the resturant. Gabriella blushes recalling exactly what she told Jade about his eyes. She drops her head and Eli reaches across the table and lifts it back up. "Please tell me."

"That they are amazing." She whispers as her face heats up under his hand.

"Amazing?" He questions.

"Yes. Full of kindness, gentleness, and a light that seems to shine out of your heart."

"Thank you Gabriella. That is exactly what a Christian's eyes are supposed to look like."

"Really?"

"Yes, we reflect Him, or we are supposed to."

"That's good. If what I see in your eyes is God, well, then I may have to rethink my idea of Him."

"He is kindness, gentleness, and light. He really is even when what He is doing doesn't seem to make sense."

"Grace right?

"Right grace and mercy and a love that goes beyond anything we can imagine here on earth."

The waitress comes over to take their order and Eli prays he can get back to the conversation and not get side-tracked like last time.

"So, is that what my parents are experiencing?" She asks when the waitress leaves.

"Yes. And so much more. The bible calls heaven unimaginable."

"I am glad. But, why does it have to so hard here?"

"Because here isn't yet perfect. It once was but isn't now. Sin overshadows earth right now. Therefore, evil does. But, it won't always be that way."

"But, didn't Jesus fix that?"

"He fixed it. He defeated sin and death but, He hasn't established His kindom, His rule yet."

"Why? What is He waiting for?"

"You, Jade, Evie, and everyone else that doesn't know Him. He is holding back so as many people will accept salvation as possible. Gabriella, if you were the only person on earth, He would have still came and die for you. If you were the only one on earth now, He would still hold back in hope that you would come to Him."

The waitress returns with their food and, after grace, Eli quietly allows her to absorb what he had said. "You have given me alot to think about." She says.

"Will you think about it?"

"I will, truly Eli. Thank you for sharing all that with me."

"I am truly happy too. It is my job but, Gabriella, it is also personal to me. I care a lot about you and I worry I am being so direct with you because I really need you in the family."

"Why need?"

"So, I won't feel so guilty about being attracted to you."

"Oh, ah Eli, didn't you tell the children last Sunday that mission work was just telling others about Jesus?"

"Yes."

"You are just literally practicing what you preach. And, you are very good at it, by the way."

"Thank you Gabriella."

"I think it is okay to be a man and a minister, really."

"This is just very new to me. I usually don't get this close to those I am mentoring."

"Wow Eli. Is that.all I am to you?"

"No Gabriella. From the very beginning, it has been more. I was drawn to you from the moment I saw you."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"That depends."

"Right. I understand what you mean."

"Do you Gabriella? I am being torn in two. I know what God expects from me. But, I also know this drawing, the pull to you also comes from Him. They are two irreconcilable things."

"Oh." She is speechless.

"So please take.me.seriously and seriously consider what God is saying to you through me."

"I will Eli. I promise. I feel the.same pull."

"Do you really?" He smiles.

"I trully do."

He can't resist reaching across the table and touching her face with the back of his hand. She shudders under his touch. She captures his hand and kisses his fingers.

"Gabriella!"

"You started it this time." 

"I...ah..yah."

"Okay, change of subject. What do you think of Jade?"

"She is very unique. She has a spark. I like her."

"She was teasting y'all."

"Really? How?"

"She wanted to see if you would accept her."

"Hmm, I pray she was pleasantly surprised."

"She was. Y'all were great."

"We treat everyone that comes through our doors as Jesus would and that means no judging the outside because He never did."

"You know. That is truly excellent."

"Yep. Jesus is truly excellent. Are you ready to go Gabriella?"

"Why? Am I making you nervous?"

"Yes, but you always do. I just figured you might want some alone time while Evie is with Jade. I would guess that you don't get much of that."

"Wow you are right. I hadn't thought of that. Let's go."

He smiles and helps her up. He pays the bill, leaves a generous tip, and they leave.

"Would you like to come in?" She offers when he pulls up at her house.

"No Gabriella, I think we have pushed our luck as far as we should today.

"Okay. Thanks for lunch and a great conversation."

"You are welcome. Thanks for really listening."

"I promise to always do that." She is so close that he can smell the rose scent on her skin.

"Gabriella." His whisper is desperate.

"I will go."

"That would be best." His voice is still a whisper.

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault."

She slips out of the car. "Will you call me?"

"Yes. I will."

"Good bye Eli."

"Good bye Gabriella. Have a blessed night."

"Thanks. You too." He watches until she gets in the house and then pulls out with shaky hands.


	10. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Gabriella talk to their friends, family, and God, about each other.

Gabriella slips into her quiet house and onto the couch. She is shaking, inside and out. "What in the workd am I doing?" She speaks aloud, breaking the silence. "How can I be falling for a minister? What am I doing to him? Maybe I should just find another church." She sighs and gets up to change out of her dress.

Eli drives home on autopilot. His mind is completely scrambled. "I almost kissed her. What in the world am I doing? She needs me more as a pastor right now. I have to keep that in mind." He thinks as he drives to his one bedroom apartment.

He stays long enough to realize he needs to be around people. Being along and in his head wasn't working.. So, he changes out of his church clothes and heads to his sister's.

Gabriella is unable to relax. She knows she should take advantage of this time alone. But, her mind and emotions won't let her. She tries turning on the radio but, the inevitable love songs make her cringe. She can't focus enough to watch tv or read. She just really needs someone to talk to and looks forwatd to seven when Jade brings Evie home.

She finally heads outside and sits on the swing on the front porch. "Okay God. Are you up there? Are hou listening? Can you explain what is going on here? I know you don't want someone like me with your youth minister. Give me a hand here. Tell me what to do."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Well hello Eli. We didn't know you were coming by today." Elizabeth greets him.

"I didn't plan to. It is okay I am here, right?"

"Of course. What is wrong?" She leads him into the living room.

"Gabriella. I feel like I am being torn in two."

"Start at the beginning and tell me all about it."

"Well, I first saw her at the store when I went to get a gift for Mark... " he explains all up to today. "I almost kissex her. How would that help lead her to Christ?"

"You feel guilty about being attracted to her?"

"I feel guilty about my attraction because she isn't a Christian. I am trying to minister to her."

"It sounds like you are doing a good job ministering."

"Yes. But will that continue if I give into my attraction for her?"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yah. Easier said then done sis."

"I get it isn't easy but, if no since you care for her, you can't." He nods agreeing in theory. "I am serious Eli. Even if it means backing away."

"I know you are right. It is just so hard."

She looks carefully at him. "Oh my Eli. You are in love with her."

"No. That can't be I wouldn't. I couldn't."

"You have though." She gravely says. This isn't something to celebrate.

He buries his face in his hands. "What now?" He asks his sister. He asks God.

"You may need to have someone else mentor her. Pray about it. And, we will all pray she accepts Christ." She takes a seat beside him and takes his hands. She prays, lifting both Eli and Gabriella up, asking God's will for the situation and that He would soften her heart.

"Thank you sis. My mind was to frazzled to do that."

"That is why He instructs us to lift each other up."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Gabby! Look what Aunt Jade taught me to do?" Evie's excited voice precedes her into the house.

"Come show me." Gabriella is happy to have her sister home. Being alone with her thoughts wasn't healthy. Her sister runs in carrying a piece of cloth. She is followed by Jade.

"See. This is a hem." She climbs up on her lap and presents the somewhat uneven stitches.

"This is excellent Evie. Did you do this all by yourself?"

"She sure did. I just threaded the needle."

"Yep. It was super fun."

"Tell me all about it." An hour later, she had told her all they had done, and was bathed and in bed.

"And, now your turn," Jade turns expectantly towards Gabriella. So, she tells her everything up to the almost kiss.

"Oh man. You should have went ahead and kissed him." Jade groans out when she is done."

"It wasn't the right time."

"Really. With you all alone. No rugrat. There won't be a better time."

"That's the point Jade. We were alone. And, if it would have went farther then a kiss..Look, he isn't a typical man. The rules are different."

"Okay. Okay. So where does that leave you guys?"

"We are still at the same place. I am...errr, thinking about taking Evie to a different church."

"Oh why? They are really nice there. And they passed my test."

"I know. But, is it fair to him, Jade?"

"Yes. Because he is crazy about you. Absolutely nuts about'cha."

"That's the problem."

"Listen, there has to be a compromise. Don't go out alone. Take Evie or I, or both, with you.. But don't give up. Because, my girl, you are also crazy about him."

And she knows her friend is right.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Gabriella, how was the rest of your day?" Eli asks her on the phone later that night.

"Long. I really couldn't wait for Evie to get back."

"Ah, not used to being alone?"

"No, and not used to my mind being in such turmoil."

"So, I am not the only one?"

"No, you aren't. I couldn't relax. Couldn't read. Couldn't focus on anything." She admits.

"So, what did you end up doing?"

"Sitting on the front purch, attempting to pray."

"Really! That is good. How did it go?"

"At first, it felt like I was talking to myself. But, after a few minutes, I didn't feel so alone."

"That is really good, Gabriella."

"Yes. What did you do with the rest of your day?"

"I went to see Elizabeth. Spent the evening with her family."

"Sounds fun."

"To a point. Elizabeth and I had a long conversation."

"About me?"

"About you. About us."

"What did she say?" Her tone is fearful.

"Can I come by and talk with you in person?"

"If you think that is a good idea."

"I do."

"Okay. I will see you in a little while."


	11. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Gabriella have a serious conversation.

Eli finds Gabriella, dressed in sweats with her hair in a ponytail, sitting on her porch swing, when he pulls up. "I figure this would be better then inside," she greets him.

"Yes," he agrees joining her and gently setting the swing rocking. They swing quietly. "My sister thinks I am falling in love with you." He finally says still looking out into the yard, not meeting her eye.

"Oh, are you?" She whispers.

"Yes. And it scares me."

"It scares me too. I am, I mean I feel the same. I..ah..asked God what I was supposed to do about it."

"Me too." He turns to look at her.

"Did you get an answer because Eli, I don't want to hurt you. I fear if we keep hanging around together, I will."

"Actually, getting someone else to mentor you was Elizabeth's idea."

"Is that what you want to do because I talked to Jade about taking Evie to another church."

"No, it isn't what I want. And please don't do that. We will just be more careful not to be alone."

"Like now." She says with a smile.

"Good example. I needed to see you Gabriella. I knew I was taking a chance."

"Where do we go from here? Have someone with us so we are never alone."

"Not such a bad idea. I know the smartest thing would be to not see you socially at all. But, Gabriella, I just can't." He confesses.

"I am glad. I know this is dangerous and, more so for you then for me, so I will accept whatever precautions you want to put in place."

"Thank you."

"I don't have a choice, I am crazy about you."

"Crazy about me, huh?" She can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, ah Eli, have you ever had a serious girlfriend." He has taken her hand as they talked. He absently rubs designs on her palm as he answers.

"No, I was concentrating on getting through seminary and, since getting established in the place God has put me. How about you?"

"No, no serious girlfriends."

"Good one Gabriella." He replies with a chuckle.

"No , no serious boyfriends. There was school and then Evie."

"Right, so- ah Gabriella, have you...?" He trails off embarrassed.

"Have I what Eli?" He keeps her hand but turns away from her glance.

"When I first saw you and Evie and how you interacted with her, I ahh, assumed you were her mom. I have counseled a lot of teens that made mistakes that ended in pregnancy. Now that I know the truth about you and Evie, well, I was wondering if."

"Oh, you want to know if I have, if I am a virgin?"

"Ah yes."

"Yes Eli. I did just tell you I have have had no serious boyfriends."

"You did. Unfortunately, I know one doesn't always prelude the other.

"It does for me. I may not yet be a Christian. But, I was raised with morals. I won't make love to someone I don't love."

"Good. I feel the same. And, I have never been in love until now so."

"Up until now." She whispers.

"I love you Gabriella Olivia. I am in love with you."

"Oh. I love you too Eli Jacob. I don't know how this happened. I wouldn't have picked you and, I know you wouldn't have picked me. Because I am not a believer."

"God brought us together. I don't know why yet. But He has a hand in all this."

"It is just kinda hard to understand."

"Yes. But, it will all be made clear."

"I sure hope so. And, in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, we see each other with a chaperone. Someone other than your sleeping five year old sister."

"Okay, Jade volunteered."

"Okay. Ah Gabriella, it is getting late."

"And you have to go."

"'Fraid so."

"I don't want you too."

"I know. That is why I need to. Because I don't want to either." He kisses her hands and then he let's them go. He gets up.

"Eli, when will I see you again?"

"Get with Jade. See when she is free."

"Okay. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. I love you Gabriella.."

"I love you too. Good night."

"Good night."


	12. Chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella tells Jade the latest. Eli prays for guideness.

"Jade," Gabriella calls her friend as soon as she catches her breath.

"Gabby, do you know what time it is?"

"No, I didn't think to check. Did I wake you?"

"Yes. It is 12:30."

"Oh, I am sorry. He did say it was late. I didn't realize how late. I am sorry."

"Wait a minute. I am waking up. Him meaning Eli?"

"Yes, he came by to talk."

"Wow, and just left?"

"Yes. Oh Jade! He told me he loved me!"

"That is incredible news. Did you tell him the same?"

"That is incredible news. Did you tell him the same?"

"Yes."

"How are you guys gonna handle the differences?"

"We are only going to see each other, socially, with a chaperone."

"Ahh, and that is where I come in."

"Yes, when are you available?"

"Anxious girl." Jade says through her laughter..

"Come on Jade."

"Okay, I will rearrange my schedule so you can see your man tomorrow. How about that?"

"Thank you Jade. Sorry I woke you."

"It is okay. With that type of news, you can wake me anytime. I will call you later this morning and we will make a plan."

"Thank you. Talk later."

"Later."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Okay Abba. What now? Love comes from you. You put this love in our hearts. It is an incredible gift. And she feels the same! Thank You. But now what? She isn't a believer. How do we work this out? Chaperones will keep us behaving but the biggest issue still remains. How do we deal with her unbelief? As a Christian, as a minister, there is no way I can have a real relationship. One that leads to marriage. Please soften her heart. Lead her to You. For sake, Evie's, and ours. Thank you for her. Thank you for working it out. In Jesus' Name. Amen" Eli prays fervently sitting on the edge of his bed before he is calm enough to go to sleep.


	13. Complication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has a problematic conversation with one of his congregants.

Eli seats in his office the next morning working on notes for his children's sermon and Sunday School lesson. Ironically, they are both on love, based on I Cor. 13. Love. He has a deeper understanding of that topic now. Whether he would be able to work out all the obstacles or, rather God would choose too, is still an open question. He sighs. Gabriella isn't where his mind needs to be right now. Firmly clearing his mind, he turns back to his work.

"Brother Eli, sorry to disturb you." He looks up to see Kim, one of his Sunday School members and a recent graduate from the youth department.

"Hi Kim. It is fine. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would go out to lunch with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well yes. After all, we are both single."

"That's very nice but, I must decline."

"Why? Is it because of her?"

"Her?" He fakes ignorance.

"Gabriella, isn't that her name. The new girl. Is she even a Christian?"

"Are you? To judge someone you just meet that way. You should be praying for her. Mentoring to her. Not judging her." Eli is furiously angry.

"Well, it just doesn't look right. For you to be seeing her socially."

"But, it would look right if I saw you?"

"Yes, because we are both believers."

"How do you even know I am seeing her socially?"

"Beth saw y'all yesterday. She said you looked to be in a very intimate conversation."

"So, we can add gossiping to judging. For you and Beth's information, I was talking to her about Christ. You know, witnessing to her."

"Oh," Kim is defeated and embarrassed. "I am sorry. I am just saying. If you want to start dating, it should be someone you won't be unequally yoked with."

"I will take that under advisement. Good bye Kim." He turned back to his lessons. It is a clear dismissal. A moment later he hears the door close.


	14. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Gabriella make plans to see each other.

"Okay, so I am free tonight. You guys know what you want to do?" Jade calls Gabriella back at ten that same morning.

"Evie has talked about going bowling. But, I don't know if he likes bowling."

"Well, find out and let me know."

"I will. Thanks Jade."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Eli was getting up to leave for a bit, to clear his head, when the phone rang. "Hello," he gruffily says.

"Wow, bad time?" Gabriella replies.

"Oh sorry. I am not mad at you."

"But, you are with someone."

"Yes. Let me start over. Hi Gabriella sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"Better. I wondered if you would like to join Jade, Evie, and I for bowling tonight. Evie has been begging to go."

"Yes, I would love too."

"Good. Meet you there around six. I miss you Eli."

"I miss you too Gabriella. A lot. I love you. See you at six."

"I love you. Yes six."

"It seems a long way off."

"Yes it does. But, it wouldn't be good for me to come by the church, would it?"

Eli, thinking of Kim, replies with a sigh," No. I really wish you could."

"Okay. Six then. Bye Eli."

"Bye Gabriella." He is amazed to find, after talking with Gabriella, that he is calm enough to return to work.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Hey Evie. How would you feel about going bowling this afternoon."

"Bowling! Really?"

"Yes. With Eli and Jade."

"Yah. Eli isn't coming with Jade, is he?"

"No squirt, why?"

"Cause he really likes you."

"I really like him too. Jade is coming because she wants to hang with us and likes to bowl."

"Cool. I wonder what she will wear?"

"Ohhh that is a good question." The sisters laugh together.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Hey M.J., I am taking off." Eli calls out to the office manager as he leaves at 4:30 that afternoin.

"Okay. Have fun."

"Will do." He walks out whistling.

M. J. shakes her head. "That man is in love. I wonder who the lucky girl is." She thinks as she watches him walk out the door.


	15. Bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowling leads to further complications.

Eli heads home to shower and change. He dresses in jeans and a sweate and heads back out the door. He makes it to the local bowling alley at 5:45. He walks in and looks for Gabriella. He spots Jade first. She stands out in her bright yellow hair and shirt covered in multiple colored balls. He starts towards her when Evie runs up to him wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Hi Eli! You came. Gabby said you ain't here for Aunt Jade but for us. I am glad cause Gabby really likes you. She told me."

He laughs, lifting her up unto his shoulder. "Take a breathe Evie or you won't have any to bowl with."

"K," she agrees as he starts towards Gabriella and Jade. Gabriella stands beside her colorful friend. Her hair is braided back. She wears jeans and a bright blue sweater that brings out the blue in her eyes. She takes his breath when he sees her.

"Sorry about Evie. She was anxious to see you." She greets him," She isn't the only one."

"It is okay. You are stunning Gabriella."

"Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself." They might as well be alone. Evie and Jade forgotten. Until Evie, on his shoulders, sighs.

"Would you like to get down Evie?"

"Yah." He lifts her down and remembers his manners and Jade's presence at the same time. He says hello to her.

"Are we going to bowl or just talk?" An inpatient Evie asks.

"We are going to bowl. Do you need bumpers?" He asks her.

"Yes, but Gabby says it is cheating."

"Well, let me teach you to hit the pins without them."

They get shoes and a lane. They help Evie pick out a ball heavy enough to get down the lane but light enough for her to handle.

"Evie, see the secret is where you start and how much push you put into releasing it." Eli explains. He takes her to the center of the lane. "Okay Evie. Now roll it towards the center pin."

She nods focused and rolls it with all her might. It turns a bit to the left on release. They watch it make it's way slow but steady. When it finally hits the pins, to the amazement of Evie, she knocks down all but one. She is beside herself.

"Did you see that Eli, Gabby, Aunt Jade? I did it and without bumpers!"

"I told you squirt! You don't need no baby bumpers!" Gabriella picks her up and hugs her tight.

"Great job Evie. Give me five." She slaps her Aunt Jade's hand.

"I am very proud of you Evie." Eli tells her. She hugs his legs.

"Thank you Eli. Can you help me get the last one?"

"Sure can." He lines her up and they watch as the ball heads toward the last pin. It just barely clips it but, it is enough to bring it down.

"I did it. I got them all!" She jumps up in down as her sister smiles at her. She needed this as much as she did. She hadn't realized how much Evie needed a man's influence, how much she missed their dad.

It is a great afternoon. Evie doesn't always get them all but is content. Gabriella is just content to be spending time with Eli

Eli is to involved with Evie and Gabriella to notice Kim is three lanes down. It isn't until they take a break to eat that he sees her. She stands shaking her head. Because of the ladies, he chooses to ignore her. He turns back to Evie, Gabriella, and Jade. He lifts Evie back up on his shoulders and they head toward the snack bar where they order and sit down.

"So Evie are you having fun?" He asks her.

" lots and lots. Can we do this every week?" He looks to her sister.

"Maybe squirt." She nods content with the answer.

"Are you having fun?" He asks Gabriella.

"Yes. I am with you. I think I would be having fun doing anything."

"Me too." Lost in the feelings rushing through him, he forgets the presence of Kim, and puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to his side. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"See, you guys like each other." Evie says.

"No Evie. I love your sister and she loves me."

"Yah!" She calls out. None of them notice Kim standing close enough to hear. She turns and walks out.

The bowl another game after they eat and then leave. Jade takes a sleepy Evie to the car letting Eli and Gabriella to say goodbye in private.

"Thank you for helping Evie today."

"It was my pleasure. She is a sweet kid."

"Yes a sweet kid who misses her daddy."

"Yes. I am glad I could help her with that some today.." They stand facing each other, hands gasped, about six inches apart. "Gabriella, I really want to kiss you."

"Please do."

"It isn't a good idea."

"It feels like a goid idea." He takes a deep breath and bends down and presses his lips to her forehead.

"I love you Gabriella. You might not understand but that is why I can't kiss you yet."

"I think I do understand. I don't like it but I understand it."

"I got to go."

"I know. I love you Eli. Good night."

"I love you. Good night." She walks back to Jade on shaky legs.

"Did he kiss you?" Jade asks as they get in the car.

"No. But he wanted to."

"Then why didn't he?"

"Because he loves me."

"Huh?"

"I am not a believer. It is hard enough that we are in love. Getting physical would only complicate the situation more."

"I guess I get that."

"Hey, and ain't chaperones supposed to prevent kisses not encourage them?"

"Hey! I figured you wanted the opportunity."

"Yes but.."

"Okay. I will do better the next time."


	16. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim confronts Eli

Eli heads home in a fog his thoughts on the almost kiss. He knows he has done the right thing in resisting but, well he still recalls the quick feel of her lips on his when she kissed him. His mind is so distracted that he, at first, fails to notice the other car in his driveway. When he does, he pulls in front of the apartment and gets out to see to his visitor.

Being the youth minister he gets a lot of visitors at odd hours. Teens that need to talk or a place to crash for the night. Parents that need advice. He walks up and sees someone waiting on the porch. He stops when he sees who it is. He had forgotten about seeing her at the bowling alley.

"Good evening Kim. Can I help you?" said in his best ministers voice.

"How could you!"

"Okay let's take this inside. Don't need to give the neighbors a show.." He opens the door inviting her to step inside. "Okay Kim, how could I what?" He doesn't invite her to have a seat or take her coat. He doesn't intend for her to stay that long.

"How could you fall in love with her?" Her voice is full of anger and pain. Eli understands to he has misunderstood her feelings for him.

"I didn't intend to Kim. Think about it. I wouldn't willing fall in love with a nonbeliever."

"So you admit she is an unbeliever?"

"Yes. Never denied it. I just meant to mentor her. It is hard. She is raising her little sister after her parents died a year ago. That was all it was supposed to be."

"Why didn't you back away before you fell in love if you knew that is where it was heading?"

"I don't know. It is to late now. We are taken precautions. That is why Jade was there."

"So you won't get physical. You wouldn't anyway," his mind returns to the kiss and the heat and pull between them. He isn't so sure of that." But the real danger is to your heart if she doesn't believe. Why couldn't you fall in love with a Christian?" Her voice breaks at the end. Eli's instinct is to comfort her but he knows it will just confuse the situation.

"I am really sorry Kim. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know. Just think about it. It would be easier to be with a believer. Just try to let her go. It would be for the best."

"God put this love between us. I can't, I won't walk away as long as there is the hope she will come to Christ." She turns away, crossing her arms tight in front of her. "If you want to help, pray for her. You should be doing that anyway." She drops her head and he can tell she is crying," I am really sorry Kim. I didn't know."

"You weren't ready to date so I didn't say anything. Now you are and are choosing wrong."

"Maybe. Time will tell."

"I will be here to pick-up the pieces if, no when she breaks your heart."

"Thank you but I don't think she will."

She goes to the door. "Good night Eli. Call if you need me."

"Okay. Good night Kim." He watches until she gets in her car and drives away and then shuts the door and weakly leans against it. "Now what God!" He calls out.


	17. A Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie gets sick. Eli pays a pastoral visit.

The next few days are hard. Jade, busy with orders she has to get out, is unavailable ro chaperone. They talk on the phone several times a day but it isn't enough. Plans are made to take Evie rollerskating on Tuesday. A call from Evie's school changes those plans.

"Miss Grant. I am sorry but you need to come get Evie. She has a fever and our policy is, she can't be here."

"I will be right there. How high is it?" Gabriella is frantic.

"Just 100°. Barely there. But our policy."

"I am on the way."

 

She finds her sister sitting in the nurse's office looking pale. "How do you feel little bug?"

"I hurt all over."

"Well, let's get you home and into your pj's."

"K'," she lifts her hands. Gabriella picks her up and carries her to the car. As she straps her in, she is mentally going over all she has at home for a sick child.

"We will give you some Tylenol and juice and you can watch cartoons on the couch.

"Okay Gabby."

 

When they arrive home, she wastes no time getting her in pj's, medicated, and on the couch with a large glass of orange juice. She turns on cartoons. "Sip the juice." Evie nods and does it.

Having seen her settled, she goes to call Eli and Jade to tell them of the changed plans. She gets Jade's machine and leaves a message. She then calls Eli.

"Hello."

"Hi Eli. I have some bad news. Evie was sent home from school sick. She sure isn't up to roller skating."

"Oh no. What are.her symptoms?"

"Slight fever and all over body pain. I have given her Tylenol and orange juice. She is in pj's watching cartoons on the couch."

"Very good. Do you need me to come by?"

"It is just Evie and I here."

"It would be a pastorial visit."

"Thank you. I really want to see you. But, I don't know if she is contagious. So, it would be better to stay away."

"I would take my chances."

"I love you for that but, really it is okay. Just pray for us."

"Always. I love you Gabriella."

"I love you Eli."

 

"Gabby! I am cold." She runs back into the room. Her sister lays shivering on the couch. She touches her forehead.

"Oh Evie. You are burning up." She quickly retakes her temperature. She swallows hard when she reads it. "Oh boy! 104´. Now what do we do Evie?" She pulls her sister close and hits redail on the phone.

"Eli!" She gasps out as soon as he answers.

"Gabriella, what is the matter?"

"Evie's temp is up to 104´. It went up 4 degrees with the tylenol. I am freaking. I don't know what to do!"

"Deep breath baby. Strip her down to her underware. Wet some rags in cold water. Put them on her head, feet, and belly. Give her Motrin if you have it. Tylenol if you don't. And, I am coming over."

"Okay. Please hurry."

"I will baby."

 

She follows instructions and Eli finds Evie, shivering with fever with Gabriella kneeling beside her.. 

"Hi Evie. I hear you are feeling yucky."

"Uh huh." He kneels beside Gabriella.

"Does your throat hurt?"

"No. Just everything else."

"Do you know what it is?" Gabriella asks him.

"I am thinking the flu."

"Oh no!"

"Okay." He gently places it under her tongue. It beeps 30 seconds later.

"Still 104." He tells Gabriella.

"What do we do?"

"Depends. Did you give her Tylenol or Motrin?"

"We only have Tylenol."

"Okay. I am going after children's Motrin. Keep doing what you have been doing. And Evie, sweetie, please continue to drink the juice."

"Okay," they both say. He.runs back out the door. He returns 15 minutes later with bags of supplies.

"You just went after Motrin." She still sits by Evie wbo is now asleep

"Other supplies. How is she?'

"Still hot. But, she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her to retake it."

"I agree. Sleep is good."

"What other supplies?" She tries.to get up to discover her legs have fallen asleep. Eli helps her to a seat on the chair. He then rubs the pins and needles out of her lower legs as he answers her.

" Pedialyte to keep her hydrated. A humidifier to help her breathe. Vicks for the congestion and Children's Motrin."

"Thank you. How much was it? I will pay you back."

"No you won't. I am here as y'alls pastor."

"Okay. We will talk about it later. What.do we do now?"

"Set up the humidifier and retake her temp. We can do it under her arm."

"Okay. I will do the temp while you set the humidifier up."

"103. It is going down."

"Good. When she wakes up, we will give her some of the Motrin." The room is soon filled with moist, Vicks° smelling air.

"How did you know what to do?"

"I battled the flu with Elizabeth when Mark had it last year."

"Oh. She will be okay, won't she?"

"Yes. If we can't get her temp down, we will take her to the hospital."

"Thank you. I didn't know what to do."

"My.pleasure. i love you and Evie is like the little sister I never had."

"Gabby!" They both reach for her.

"What is it bug?"

"I am cold again." She puncuates this statement with violent shivers.

"Evie, we have to take your temperature again." Eli reaches for the thermometer. Within ten seconds it is beeping. He knows that is a bad sign. "104.5°."

"Oh Lord!" 

"Stay with me here. We give her a dose of Motrin and then take her to the hospital. Evie, can you swallow some medicine for me?" She weakly nods. He measures it out and gives it to her.. Gabriella redresses her and Eli turns the humidifier off before picking a very hot Evie up. Gabriella grabs her purse and follows them out the door.


	18. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella and Eli take a very sick Evie to the ER.

He takes him out to his car. "Get in Gabriella and I will hand her to you." She does, unconcerned for now, about her riding outside her booster seat. He gets in and starts the car.

"Please God." Gabriella prays frantically as the drive.

"He hears you. He is listening."

"I know. He sent us, you."

"Yes, and I am going nowhere."

"Good. I am scared Eli."

"I know baby. We will have her in the hands of professionals in minutes." She nods, laying her head back as Evie continues to shiver in her arms.

When they pull up, he parks the car in front and lifts Evie out of Gabriella's arms. They run into the ER.

"Can I help you?" The lady manning the desk asks.

"Yes, my sister has a high fever and we can't get it down.".

"Okay, are y'alls parents on the way?"

Gabriella seems to wilt under this question.

"Their parents passed away last year. She is Evie's legal guardian. We need to see someone, Now!" Eli takes charge.

"Okay sir," turning to Gabriella," What is the patient's name?"

"Evie Ruth Grant. She is five. Her birthday is August 8, 2011. Her last temp was 104.5. Can we please see someone?"

"Yes ma'am." A triage nurse is called and they are taken back. They tell her all her symptoms and all they have done.

"You guys did everything right. Let's see what is causing her fever and get it down. We will start by retaken her temp." She takes her vitals," Still 104.5 abd her blood pressure is down and heartrate up."

"What does that mean?"

"That we need to get her back now."

"Do I have to get a shot?" Evie asks.

"Probably sweetie. Can you be brave?"

"If my sister and Eli can stay with me."

"They can. We are taken her to room 5. Follow me." Eli lifts her back up and they follow the nurse. "We need her into a gown." She explains when they get to the room. Gabriella changes her. A tech comes in to draw blood. Eli takes a seat beside her and takes her hand.

"Evie, can you look at me for a minute. The nice lady is going to take some blood so the nurse can figure out what is causing you to feel yucky. She is then going to put a needle in your arm so they can give you medicine to make you feel better. Can you be a brave girl and be still? You can squeeze my hand until she is done."

"Okay." She holds tightly to him.

"Very good girl."

Gabriella steps closer and he gives her the hand that Evie isn't holding

"Owe!" 

"Evie, eyes on me. Squeeze my hand. She will be done in a minute. Good girl." The tech fills several vials, and then hangs the saline drip. The doctor walks in minutes later.

"I hear we have a sick princess."

"Yah. I gots the shivers."

"Well, lets see what we can do about that. Hi, I am Dr Duffy. You must be Gabriella and you are..?"

"Eli ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I first want to say you did everything right. The flu that is going around this year is tough. I am almost positive that is what she has. So, don't feel guilty.

"Thanks." Gabriella tells her.

"Okay Evie. I am going to exam you."

"No more needles?"

"No Evie. No needles for now. I just need to look in your ears, nose, and eyes. And listen to your chest and belly. Okay?"

"Okay. I am cold again."

Dr Duffy pulls a forehead thermometer out of her lap coat and runs it over Evie's forehead. "104.8," she tells them. Gabriella loses all color in her face and Eli directs her to a seat. "Okay Evi, I must do one other thing," she says as she pushes the nurse call button. "Need a Tylenol° suppository in room 5. STAT."

"What thing?" Evie asks through her shivers.

"I need to give you some meds but in a strange way. They will help stop the shivers. A nurse comes in and delivers the suppository. Eli is torn between going over to hold Evie's hand and staying with Gabriella who looks ready to pass out. But, Dr Duffy is quick and has the suppository inserted before Evie is even aware of what is happening. She then checks her ears and eyes. "Gabriella," she looks ip at the doctor, dazed," I am going to do a nasal swap test for flu. It is somewhat painful. So, if you want to hold her hand?"

"Stay baby. I've got this." He moves back beside Evie. "Hey brave girl. Dr Duffy has to check your nose for the flu. Can you hold my hand and be real still again?" She weakly nods. The fever is wearing her out. She tightens her hand over Eli's , but stays still and doesn't yell out.

"Such a good girl. I have had adults that didn't do as well. Now I just need to listen to your chest, back, and belly. None of it will hurt. And then we will let you rest." She listens and then walks over to Gabriella and Eli with a frown. "I am going to order a chest x-ray. Her lungs are very congested."

"What do you think it is?"

"I still think it is the flu. It can cause chest congestion. But, I must rule out pneumonia or bronchitis."

"How can she be so sick so fast. She was fine yesterday?"

"This version of the flu moves fast. But, you got her in early enough to give anti-viral meds. I am looking to admit her for at least 24 hours until the worst of the fever is passed. We will know more once we get her tests back."


	19. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie os admitted to the hospital.

Eli slips out of the room to add Evie to the church's prayer list. Within minutes of him returning, Dr Duffy walks back in.

"We have the results.of Evie's tests. She does have the flu as well as a mild case of pneumonia. We.are.going to admit her to the hospital under anti-viral and antibiotic treatment. We will monitor her temperature and other vitals."

"Can I stay with her?" Gabriella asks.

"Yes you can. Eli are you her husband?"

"He looks at her, stunned," Ah no."

"Sorry. Y'all are so in sync, I assumed. I asked because if you were, you also could stay. We will be moving her in the next half hour."

"My husband?"

"I know. I guess she asked to determine if I could stay."

"I guess," she starts to say more when a nurse walks in to re-take Evie's temperature.

"105. Better. I will let the doctor know."

"Thank you. Thank God." Gabriella says.

"Amen."

 

A half hour later, they move Evie, still sleeping, up to a room on the peds floor. She sleeps through the transfer and that worries her sister. "Is it normal?"

"Yes. The fever wears them out. Sleep is great medicine. Now, I have some questions."

Eli had come up with because visiting hours are still in effect. As Gabriella answers the nurses many questions, he sits beside Evie's bed and prays, hand on her head. He prays silently and fervently.

When the nurse is finally done, Gabriella comes over and places her hand beside his. She thinks her fever is spiking again. "She feels cooler, don't you think?"

"Oh. Yes she does."

"What were you doing?"

"Praying. The bible says if any is sick you should pray for them with the laying on of hands. That is what I was doing for Evie. I know I can't stay but, I am not leaving. I will spend the night in the waiting room, praying for you and Evie."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want too. I need too. I need to be close, in case you need me."

"Ah man. I love you so much."

He pulls her up against him and holds her while she cries whispering," I love you. It is going to be alright.. I will be right down the hall if you need me." Ten minutes later when visting hours end, he leaves them with reluctance.


	20. A Time of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vigil is kept as a very sick Evie is lifted up in prayer. Will she get better? Will Gabriella learn she can trust God?

Eli finds a spot away from the TV and the others waiting and resumes his petitions for Evie and Gabriella to his Abba.

Gabriella takes the seat that Eli had been in and takes Evie's hand. "Oh God, I am no minister like Eli. Just a very scared sister. Please hear my prayers for Evie. Let her fever break and stay down. Let the pneumonia and flu go away soon. Please God. I can't lose her too. I just can't."

She is still praying an hour later when a nurse comes in and changes the IV bag. She attaches the small anti-viral bag and a slightly larger antibiotic bag. Evie still lays sleeping. "Can I get you anything?" The nurse asks her.

"No thanks."

"You need to keep your strength up."

"I just can't eat right now."

"Let us know if you change your mind."

Later, an aid comes in to check her vitals. "Her temp is down to 102. That is excellent." She tells Gabriella.

"Thank you God!"

"We will be back in an hour to check her again. Try to get some rest."

And with Evie's temp down and Eli praying down the hall, she feels at peace enough to rest. She reclines the chair back and closes her eyes. The aid wakes her when she comes in to re-check Evie's vitals.

"I wouldn't have woken you but, I thought you would want to know. Evie's temp is down to 101."

"Oh! Thank you so much for telling me. I must..I will be right back. Can you stay with her a minute?"

"Sure."

Gabriella quickly makes her way to the waiting room. The room is mostly dark and it takes her a minute to find him. She finally sees him sitting in the back corner. She thinks, for a moment, that he is asleep. She approaches quietly, mindfull of the people sleeping around him.

"Eli?" She touches his shoulder.

"Oh," he looks up at her, startled," Gabriella, what is it?"

"It is great news. Evie's temperature is down to 101. She is sleeping peacefully."

"Oh, praise God!"

"Yes. I was praying. You were praying."

"And most of our church."

"And it worked. He heard and responded.,"

"Yes baby. You can trust him."

"I have to get back. I just wanted to tell you."

"I am so glad you did. Thank you."

"Thank you Eli for your prayers."

"That is never a problem."

"She is doing better. If you want to leave now, you can."

"Gabriella Olivia Grant what part of, I am not leaving, don't you understand?" He stands and pulls her to him. "I am trustworthy. God is trustworthy. Neither of us are leaving you."

"Okay. I get what you are saying. I really do. I really got to go."

"Okay. I will be here praying."

"You have no idea how much comfort that gives me."

"Good." He hugs her close for a few seconds before letting her go. "When Evie wakes up, tell her hi from me."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you."

 

"I am sorry I took so long."

"Not a problem. She has stayed asleep. And, her temp is still down."

"Thank you for the great news."

"I love to give it. It isn't always the case. Try to get some sleep."

Gabriella lays the chair-bed all the way out. She is physically comfortable but emotionally..what Eli told her keeps going through her mind. "If I can trust him, rely on him, I can trust and rely on God. That is what he was saying. And, God answered our prayers about Evie. It is a lot to think about." She drifts off to sleep with those thoughts.

 

Eli spends the night praying for Evie's continued healing and her sister's ultimate healing. It has been since his first year in seminary that he had prayed with such fevor and for such a long time. He vows to make time for it more often. His phone suddenly rings shattering the silence. He quickly graps it so it doesn't wake those asleep.

"Hello," he whispers as he works his way out of the room.

"Sorry, it is Jade. I have been trying to reach Gabby. She left me a message about Evie being sick and I haven't been able to reach her."

"Okay. Here is what happened." He fills her in.

"Oh lord. Is she doing better?"

"Yes, her fever was way down when I talked to Gabriella earlier."

"So, are you there?"

"Yes. In the waiting room. Just couldn't leave."

"That is truly excellent. Could you tell her I will be by first thing in the morning?"

"I sure will. Thanks for calling."

"Thanks for being there for my best friend."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"You love her."

"Yes."

"Good. I will see you both tomorrow."


	21. Morning and Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie wakes up much better. Can they go home?

Evie wakes at five that morning calling for Gabby. "I am right here bug." She goes and sits beside and takes her hand.

"Where are we Gabby?"

"Ah sweetheart, don't you remember? We had to go to the hospital."

"Oh yah. I was cold."

"That's right. You were cold because you had a fever. Are you cold now?"

"No. I feel okay. Just thirsty."

"Okay Evie, let's see what we can do about that." She hits the nurse call button. "Evie's awake. She is thirsty. Can we get her something to drink?"

"Absolutely. Will be right in."

"Hi Evie. May name is Lucy. I am your nurse and you almost slept through my shift."

"Hi Lucy. I am thirsty."

"Well, I have some juice for you but, I need to take your temperature first." Evie nods and Lucy slips the thermometer in. "99°. That is excellent Evie."

"Cool. So we can go home now?"

"Not quite. But you can have some juice."

"Okay Gabriella, this is excellent news. I am going to report it to her doctor."

"Does this mean we can go home?"

"That is up to her doctor. But, it is very possible."

"Thank God!"

"Yes. Whoever is praying for your sister is being heard."

"In two hours."

"Good. Can Evie get breakfast?"

"She sure can. And we will bring a tray for you also."

"Thanks. That will be great."

"So Evie, how do you like hospital food?"

"Your's is a whole lot better."

"Yes, they always say that.," Dr Duffy says as she enters the room. Gabriella looks up expectantly. "Hi Evie. I don't know if you remember me. I am Dr Duffy."

"I ' member. You stopped the shivers."

"Yes. I am so glad you are feeling better."

"Me too. I didn't like the shivers. They hurt."

"Do you hurt now Evie?"

"A little."

"Where at?"

"My arms, legs, and chest."

"Okay, let me do a quick check."

"No needles?"

"No needles. I promise." She checks her ears, eyes, throat, listens to her heart and lungs, and checks her stomach. "Okay Evie, Gabriella, I am going to order another chest x-ray. I still hear some rawls. But, with her temp staying down, if her pneumonia isn't any worse, I think I can release her. We will continue the antibiotics and anti-viral meds by mouth. How is she with taken meds?"

"She is real good."

"Very good. I will want her resting, plenty of fluids, and to see her pediatrician before going back to school. So, let's get this chest x-ray and see if we can send you home. How does that sound, Evie?"

"Great. Thanks Dr Duffy."

"You are quite welcome, Evie. Gabriella, as sick as she was the last night, I was sure she would be with us awhile."

"She has been covered in prayer."

"It is working. Keep it up."

"We will. Thanks Dr Duffy."


	22. Visting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli vists Evie and discusses prayer, seminary, and other topics.

Gabriella is brushing out Evie's hair when Eli enters that morning. "Hi Evie. Boy, do you look better then the last time I saw you."

"Yah. The shivers are gone. You look tired."

"You do. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No. I promised to spend the night praying for you guys."

"Well, it worked! The doctor said if her x-ray is no worse then yesterday, she can go home on a oral veesion of the meds!"

"Praise God!" Eli shouts out.

"Amen. She said they never expected her to be so much better this fast. She said to keep praying."

"We.will sure do that."

"Yes. I don't have words to thank you for what you have done for us."

"You don't have to thank me. It is a blessing to pray for others. And, I realized that I haven't had that type of focused prayer since seminary. It was good for me."

"What's seminary?" Evie asks.

"Seminary is where I went to school to learn how to be a minister.'

"Where you learned to pray the shivers away."

"Yes Evie. Among other things. Oh Gabriella, I almost forgot, Jade called me last night."

"Jade! Oh boy, I have my phone off. I forgot I had left a message for her."

"Yes, she was a little freaked. I told her what was going on. She said she would be here this morning."

"I wonder if she has left yet. Evie will need something clean to wear home. I will call here and see if she can pick her something up."

"Hi Jade, yes sorry. I had my phone off with everything else going on. And I forgot I called you. Oh yah. She was very sick. Yes it was very sweet. Jade, can you go by the house and get Evie something to wear. She has sweated through her pj's. Yes, she might be going home today. Yes a true miracle. Thanks. That will help alot. See you then. Bye."

"Is Aunt Jade going to get you clothes too?"

"Yes she is. For both of us."

"Good, cause it ain't good to wear the same clothes two days in a row."

"Hey Evie. I am wearing the same clothes." Eli reminds her.

"Yah. But, you are a boy. It is okay for boys to.. But not girls."

"She gets that from her Aunt Jade. This advanced fashion sense." 

"She is a girly girl. That's okay." He sinks into a chair and closes his eyes.

"You should rest Eli. You will do no one any good if you collapse."Gabriella gently says. She walks up and rubs his shoulders. He sighs in contentment and lays his head back against her. "I love you Eli. Please don't kill yourself for us."

"I love you too. I will be fine."

"You will go home and get some sleep. Whether we leave or not." It is an order.

"Yes ma'am."


	23. Going Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Evie be discharged? Will both her and Gabriella find a way home?

"Evie Ruth! How in the world did you end up here? You were fine when I saw you last." Jade enters the home with a flourish a half hour later.

"I don't know Aunt Jade. The shivers just came."

"Well, I am glad to see they have left."

"Me too. They were no fun. I just wanna go home."

"Any word?" Jade asks Gabriella.

"Not yet but, should be soon."

"Okay. Well, I brought clothes for you both. Why don't you go get changed, cleaned up. Eli and I will keep an eye on Evie."

"Thanks Jade." She slips into the bathroom.

"Eli, I am amazed by what you did for Evi and Gabby."

"It was no problem." He protests.

"It was amazing."

"Yah, he prayed the shivers away. He learned how in seminary." Evie explains.

"He sure did a good job, didn't he?"

"Yah!"

"No guys. God did."

Gabby walks back into the room. She had changed out of the sweats and into jeans and a t-shirt that Jade had brought.

"You look so pretty Gabby." Evie says.

"Thanks bug."

"No worries Evie, Aunt Jade brought you some pretty clothes too."

"Good. Cause' this gown is just not working." She says. The whole room bursts out laughing.

"Did I miss the joke?" Dr Duffy says as she walks in.

"Evie was being funny," Gabriella explains.

"Well, I have good news. Evie gets to go home."

"Thank God!" Gabriella calls out.

"Yes. He was involved." Dr Duffy agrees.

"So, I can change out of the gown?" Evie asks.

"Yes sweetie, as soon as the nurse takes the IV out. You have to take the medicine I am sending home with you and rest. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good. I will send.a nurse in."

Evie is soon outfitted in the pink, from the ribbon holding her ponytail up to her pink sneakers, outfit her Aunt Jade had brought. The nurse had went over the discharge instructions with Gabby. "Well, it looks like you are ready to go Princess," the nurse says when she sees her," I will call down for transport."

"What's transport?"

"It means you get to ride down to my car in a wheelchair." Eli explains with a yawn.

"Cool!"

"Eli, would ypu like me to pull it up? I have had a little more sleep." He hands her the keys. "Okay bug, I am going to get Eli's car. He and Aunt Jade will bring you down to me."

When Gabriella gets to the elevator,, she leans against the wall letting the adrenaline of the last 24 hours run out of her. "Thank you God. You have my attention. But, next time make me sick and not Evie, okay? What do You want me to do know? You answered my prayers. But why didn't You a year ago? I can trust you know but, I just don't get why You had to let our parents die. Can You please help me understand it?" So praying, she exits the hospital and walked towards Eli's car.

"Can we do a wheelie?" Evie asks the orderly wheeling her out.

"Sorry sweetie. No wheelies allowed in the hospital," the elderly gentleman says with a smile.

"Ah man."

They arrive at Eli's car. "There is my sister." She jumps out of the wheelchair and into the backseat. The orderly wishes her well and Gabby reminds her to put on her seatbelt. Eli climbs in the passanger seat and sinks down.

"Jade, I am taking Eli home. Will you follow us and take Evie and I home?"

"Sure can."

"You don't have to do that." He tries to protest.

"Yes I do. You can barely keep your eyes open. You aren't safe to drive home."

"Thanks. I know you are right."

"Yes ma'am." He hears Evie giggle behind him before he falls asleep.

"Eli. Wake up. You are home."

"Sorry. You are home."

"Right. Okay. I am somewhat awake."

"Inside and straight to bed." 

"Yes. Call me when you wake up."

Aunt Jade comes and gathers Evie transporting her to her car. Gabriella walks him to his front door.

"Eli I.."

"Don't Gabriella. You don't need to thank me. I just did what Jesus would have. And I love you and that little girl. Remember, our prayers were answered. God can be trusted. He was in the room with you. He hasn't left you and won't. Ever."

"I know what you are saying. And, trust me. I am thinking hard on it. Please go in and lie down before you fall down." He bends down and kisses her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She.watches until he is safely inside. When she gets home, Jade puts her to bed too.

"Eli isn't the only.one who needs sleep." She hasn't the strength to argue.


	24. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella receives a message from her parents.

Gabriella awakes with a start a few hours later. She lies still, willing her heart to calm down. "What an incredible dream!" She thinks as she goes back over it.

She had seen her parents. They were beautiful, perfect. So happy. "Why did you have to go?" She had asked them.

"It was our time." Her father explains.

"And, we couldn't look after you and Evie from the earth like we wanted to," her mom adds.

"But, I miss you. Evie misses you."

"We know. It isn't easy to understand from where you are. But, it is for the best, and will only be a temporary seperation. We will all be together again." Her dad says.

"If we become Christians." Gabriella replies.

"Yes Gabby. Please don't let our deaths keep you from the truth. We want you here with us. We are in perfect Paradise. No sin or evil here. We want you to experience a joyful, happy life on earth. Please listen and choose faith." Her mom pleads.

"We are proud of you. You are doing such a good job with Evie." Her dad adds.

"God is watching out for you. He sent you Eli." Her mom says.

"Listen to him. He speaks God's truth." Her dad adds.

"We love you for always."

"And always."

The dream fades out then. She gets up on shaky legs and goes to find Jade. She finds her with Evie, asleep on her lap.

"I feed her. Gave her the medicine. She watched TV for awhile and then fell asleep."

"That's fine," she replies. She still feels shaky inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I had an intence dream." She then tells her about it.

"Wow! Sounds like they are trying to tell you something."

"Yes. I need to talk to Eli. But, I won't wake him.'

"He does need his slerp."

"Yes," she agrees with a soft smile.

"He loves you, a lot."

"I know. It is scary for us both. If I don't choose his faith, we can't go past this."

"It would be easier if that wasn't the case. But, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"No, do you want me to move her?"

"You can." She lifts her up and carries her into her room and lies her down. She then sits beside her, for a bit, thankful that she is no longer burning with fever. She says a prayer, thanking God for her sister's recovery.

 

Eli wakes up a few hours later. He feels an urgent push to see Gabriella. It is strong enough that he knows it is Spirit-driven. He gets up, showers, and changes out of the clothes he has been in for two days. He doesn't hesitate, heading immediately to his car and towards Gabriella's house.

"Are you going to call him?" Jade asks Gabby.

"He will call me when he wakes up. I don't want to wake him.

"Okay. Well, I am heading home. Call me if you need me. No matter the time."

"I will." She hugs her friend tight before she heads out.


	25. Answered Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Gabriella have a life changing talk.

Gabriella is to restless to sleep. The dream still weighs heavy on her. So, after checking on a still fever free and sleeping Evie, she heads outside to the porch swing. She wraps herself in a throw as protection against the cool fall air.

"Okay God, You have my attention. Between Evie's illness and quick recovery and, then seeing my parents in that dream..I am listening. Talk to me. I need to know what it all means. I don't know enough to figure it all out. So God, please send someone."

At this point, Eli pulls up. She stops praying and just looks up to heaven and shakes her head. "I woke up and felt called, almost pushed, to come see you." He explains as he joins her on the swing.

"You are an answer to a prayer."

"Am I? Was you praying to see me?"

"Kinda. You see, I had the most amazing dream." She then tells him about it and her prayers, right up to the one she was praying when he drove up.

"That is incredible Gabriella! God is doing all He can to woo you."

"Is that what the dream was about?"

"Yes. His was answering your early prayer to help you understand why your parents died."

"To look after Evie and I?"

"Yes, but He also showed you that they were happy, in a perfect place, and, more importantly, that they want you there."

"And that I am supposed to listen to you."

""So, will you listen to your parents and listen to me?"

"Yes. After all God has done to get my attention, including sending you to me like He sent Peter to the eunuch, I don't think I have a choice."

"You know the Peter story?"

"I ain't a complete pagan, you know." She smiles.

"I know you aren't." He says trying not to let her smile distract him from, what he knows God has sent him to do. "

"So, would you tell me how to get the peace my parents have found? How to have a relationship with the God Who is relentlessly pursuing me?"

"Oh Gabriella absolutely!" He takes her hand, silently praying for the words he needs. "Do you know why Jesus came?"

"To save us."

"To save us from what?"

"Ourselves?"

"Great answer. Basically. We are born into sin. We have no choice. This seperates us from God, Who is perfect and can't abide sin. But, He also couldn't handle being seperated from you and me. Sin causes death. So, death was required to bring us back to Him, and it had to be a perfect sacrifice. Because all us humans are flawed. So, He sent His Son, born of a woman, to be that perfect sacrifice. He died to conquer sin and rose to conquer death. Anyone who accepts Jesus, who admits they are a sinner in need of a Saviour, and asks Jesus to save them, to restore them to the relationship God intended thrm to have with Him, He will save them, marking them with His Spirit, making them sons and daughters of Him."

"Becoming their Abba."

"Yes, becoming their Abba, their daddy. Just like it was for Adam and Eve before the fall." He watches her for a moment, seeing her reaction to what he had shared

"It is really that simple? He loves me that much?"

"It really is and He really does. Trully Gabriella, if you were the last person on earth, He would still do all He could to woo you back to His family. If you were the only other person on earth, He still would gave died for you. You are that important to Him."

"Wow! He cares that much even though I blamed Him for my parents death?"

"Yes, He forgave those who literally was killing Him, as they were. He forgave Peter who denied Him. He forgave the thief who was dying beside Him, even though all he had to offer was his belief. Gabriella, there is nothing you can do to make Him love you less. He loves you because He created you to be His daughter. There is no other Gabriella Olivia Grant in the world. There will never be another you. He loves you and wants you in the family. He died to make it so. All you have to do is accept it. He is a gentleman. He won't force Himself on you."

He gets quiet. She pulls her legs up, hugging them. She lays her head on them. She is deep in thought. Eli stays quiet letting her think. After ten minutes, she looks up meeting Eli's eyes.

"So, I just tell God that I am a sinner and I want Him to save me through Jesus?"

"Yes, and, if you really mean it, He will save you, taking away your sin and filling you with the Holy Spirit."

"Don't I have to walk down the aisle at church and then get baptized?"

"Well yes. You have to confess before others. That is walking down the aisle. Baptism is another way of confessing before men and a physical representation of your new life. But confessing to God comes first.

"I do this and I am saved, become His daughter again."

"Yes. You will be made brand new from that moment on."

"And the same Spirit that lead you to me tonight will live in me?"

"Yes He will."

"Can you help me? Tell me what to pray?"

"Oh yes baby!" Eli says with tear filled eyes. He leads her through the sinner's prayer. She follows his lead, her voice getting thicker as she goes on. By the time she says," amen," she is freely crying.

"Welcome to the family." He gets out before he breaks down himself. He holds her close as they both cry.

"How do you feel?" He is finally able to ask.

"Brand new." She says with a smile.

"That's great." He smiles back at her.

"Now I walk down the aisle and get baptized."

"Now I walk down the aisle and get baptized."

"Will you do it? Can you?"

"Yes baby. I can and will. I have a bible for new Christians that you can start studying out of."

"That's great. I really want to learn all I can."

"I can sure help with that."

"I am going to raise Evie as a Christian! That is so cool." She is almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Thank you Eli. Thank you for following the Spirit's call."

"You're welcome. I couldn't have done less. As a Christian, as a minister, and as the man in love with you." 

"Oh," it hits her that now they are equally yoked. He slowly closes the small distance between them. When his lips touch hers, he tastes the salt of their mingled tears. He is gentle, tender, taking his time. He wants this first kiss to be memorable. She sighs , opens her lips, deepening the kiss. Their hands are still grasped between them. Their lips and hands the only thing touching. When he pulls away a few minutes later, they are both crying again.

"I love you." He says to her.

"I love you too. I am so glad God put us together so you could lead me to Him."

"I am aweful glad of that too. It is the best thing I have ever done."

"Really?" 

"Well, other then accepting Christ myself. When you lead someone to Christ you will see. And you will Gabriella. You are going to do great things."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes baby. God chased you down for a reason."

"That's true. This is the best feeling ever. As much as I love you, I love Him more."

"That is how it should be baby."

"I feel so free. All that baggage, all the bad stuff, the worry, the fear, it is gone!" He just smiles. "And I can't wait to tell others, starting Evie, Jade, and then the church."

"Don't lose that fire baby. Don't let the world take it away."

"How do I guard against that?"

"Through prayer, bible study, and fellowship with others. By allowing them.to hold you accountable."

"I can do that. Will you help me?"

"Always baby. That is a promise."

"Thank you."

"I will bring you that bible back this morning or later this morning." He says after seeing it is after midnight.

"Oh sorry Eli. I didn't know it was getting so late."

"It is okay. This is way worth staying up late for."

"I agree with that."

"But, I really have to go."

"I know. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay Gabriella. I love you so much."

"I love you so much Eli." He pulls her up and holds her close. He then gently lifts her head and kisses her again.

"Good night baby."

"Good night Eli." He heads back to his car with fierce joy. She watches until he drives away and then heads inside floating on the same joy.


	26. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella tells Evie and Jade of her decision.

"Thank You God! Thank You God!" Eli prays aloud as he heads home that morning. Not only does he have a brand new sister in Christ, he also has a very real chance to build a relationship with the woman he loves. A future that was impossible before.

Gabriella walks in and immediately goes to check on Evie. She is still sleeping, peaceful and cool. She kneels down beside her and thanks God for her salvation, for Evie's recovery, for Eli. She smiles at how far she has came in a month. Where would she be if they hadn't ran into Eli again and again. She knows those mertings weren't accidental.

"Thank You God for Eli. For Your relentless pursuit of me through him."

She greets her baby sister with a huge smile later that morning. "How do you feel Evie?"

"Better. I hurt a little. But no shivers."

"That is wonderful."

"Yes. You are happy Gabby." She states

"Very happy. Because God is taken care of you and last night, He healed me."

"You sick?"

"Not in the same way you were. I was heart sick."

"Because God took mommy and daddy to heaven?"

"Yes. That and other things. But, God sent Eli to tell me how to get better."

"How?"

"Jesus. He made Jesus my friend, my savior, my healer."

Evie nods. "Yah. Jesus is a good friend. Did He fix you Gabby?"

"He did."

"Just like He fixed me when Eli prayed the shivers away."

"Just like that."

"Eli is a good friend to have too." Evie reports.

"He is."

"And he loves you."

"I know. I love him too."

"Good. I am hungry Gabby."

"Let's get you breakfast." Gabriella says with a big smile. Jade knocks on the door as they are eating.

"Good morning Gabby. You look aweful happy. Evie must still be doing well." Jade greets her.

"She is. Thank God. But, that isn't the only reason." Gabriella says as Evie enters the room.

"Hi Aunt Jade!" She runs over to her.

"Hi kiddeo. Man, you are looking much better."

"Yah. God kept the shivers away."

"That is truly great kiddeo.

"Yes. And God healed Gabby too." Jade turns to look at her best friend.

"Yes He did. I became a Christian last night. Eli lead me to Christ."

" Wow!" Jade stands and stares at her friend.

"And Jade, I feel so free! Full of joy, happy."

"That is ah..great. I am glad you are happy."

"I am. But it goes beyond feeling. I am truly different, from the inside-out."

"She made Jesus her friend." Evie explains.

"Well, he is a good friend to have." Jade says.

"Yes. That is what I said. I am going to get dressed Gabby."

"Okay Evie." She skips out of the room.

"I wasn't expecting this Gabby. But, I am truly happy for you."

"He took away the guilt I felt over my parent's death." They walk over and take seats on the couch.

"Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because," she stops and looks towards the stairs, making sure Evie wasn't coming back down." I was very angry about having to put my life on hold to take care of Evie. I felt guilty about that."

"Oh," Jade gets it.

"But, that is all gone now. The guilt, the anger, everything."

"That is excellent!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is on the way.


	27. Morning Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli stops by baring a gift.

Their conversation is intrupted by a knock on the door. Gabriella, realising it is probably Eli, feels her heart speed up. She hurries and opens the door to Eli. He stands holding a bible in his hand with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning baby. How is Evie feeling?"

"Come in Eli. She is feeling great."

"That is wonderful news."

"I hear you two had an interesting night." Jade says from across the room.

"Good morning Jade. Yes we did.."

"I told her and Evie." 

"What did you think Jade?"

"I am happy she is happy." She responds as Evie skips down the stairs. When she sees Eli, she runs right over to him.

"Hey Evie girl. So glad you are.feeling better." He lifts her up.

"Yes, and Gabby too. She says that Jesus healed her heart." Eli smiles at Gabriella over Evi's head. She smiles back.

"Yes. Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Yes. Cause' Jesus is a good friend to have. And you too Eli."

"Why, thank you Evie."

"Welcome. And I am happy that she loves you cause' you are a good guy." She says with the blunt honesty of children.

"Ahhh, thank you Evie. I love her too." He sits her down. "As promised Gabriella, I brought you a bible." He hands it to her. Their hands brush and she feels her heartrate raise again.

"Thank you Eli." She opens it and smiles at the inscription he has written in the front.

Gabriella.  
Keep your fire. Remember Who's daughter you are and, how much your Abba loves you.  
Love Eli.

She looks up him with eyes filled with tears. She walks over and throws her arms around him. He hugs her back resting his head on top of hers.

"Okay guys. I am goimg to take upstairs to practice her hemming." Jade announces. Gabriella nods, unable to speak to answer her. She takes Evie's hand and they head upstairs. Eli and Gabriella hold each other for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Start reading at the Psalms and Gospels." Eli suggests.

"I will. Thank you for everything. How can I ever repay you?"

"By passing it on to Evie. Talk to Jade. Start there. And then continue to follow the Spirit's lead."

"Like you did."

"Yes. I hate to say it, but I got to go." Eli says as he looks at his watch.

"I know you have others to minister to."

"I do and classes to prepare for, as well as, children's sermon. But, knowing all this, it is still hard to leave."

"I hate that you have to go too." She says, stepping back into his arms.

"I will come back after. You call me if you need.me."

"I will." He lifts his head and gently kisses her.

"I love you." He declares as he gently pulls away.

"I love you too." She says as she lets him go.

"See you soon." He says as he walks towards to door.

"Soon." She agrees.


	28. Confrontation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in the form of Kim.

Eli loves the solitude of working on Saturday. He doesn't often do it but, with spending the last few days with Gabriella and Evie, it is necessary. He does his daily devotions, making a mental note to get Gabriella a devotion book. He then works on his Sunday School lesson, smiling at the irony that it is on witnessing. The children's sermon is on missionaries. It is all easy to prepare and that is good because he is only part way here.

He has lead people to Christ before but, Gabriella is special due to God's relentless pursuit of her and his growing love for her. "She is going to do great things, isn't she God?" He prays aloud. He listens for an answer while thinking about what he needs to do next.

As he is thinking, the buzzer for the outside door sounds. He turns his attention to the monitor on his desk. He sighs loudly when he sees who's waiting. He reluctantly presses the button that unlocks the door allowing her to come in. He takes a deep breath and says a quick prayer while waiting on her to enter.

Kim walks in and greets him with," Where have you been?"

He is immediately put on guard. "Since nine I have been here."

"I mean the last few days. And Thursday night, you weren't home!" She stands with her hands on her hips, her tone and posture radiating anger. Eli tries hard not to respond in kind.

"How would you know that?"

"I came by to talk to you."

"You're right. I wasn't home. I was at the hospital praying for and over a very sick little girl."

"Oh," her anger seems to deflate. "I didn't know any of our members were that sick."

"Well, she isn't a member, yet." He can't help smiling at the knowledge that Gabriella is going to become a member the next day. "It was Evie Grant. She caught the flu and had a very high temperature."

"Evie, oh her sister." The anger is back and hotter then ever.

"Yes. Gabriella's sister." He responds with as much patience as he can.

"I knew it had something to do with her. I knew it! You know they aren't members. You don't have to go sit at the hospital with her."

"I am aware of that. Are you aware we are called to be Christ, especially to those who don't know Him, to help win them to Him." His voice is starting to raise and he makes an effort to calm down.

"Yes okay, but are you sure you were just trying to woo her to God."

"It is always my first priority. And, guess what? It worked. I lead Gabriella to Christ last night. She became a.Christian." He still feels a bit awed by that fact and it is reflected in his voice. Kim just stares at him. "So, you see Kim, we are no longer unequally yoked. You don't have to worry. And, more important, you have a brand-new Sister who is already ministering to her sister and best friend."

"Oh," Kim finally gets out from the lump in her throat.

"So no worries. What did you need to talk with me about."

"Huh?"

"You know. Thursday night when I wasn't home."

"Oh. It doesn't matter now." She turns and exits the room without another word. He watches her go with a frown.

 

"Evie, how about chicken noodle soup for lunch." Gabriella asks her. Evie had spent an hour sewing with Jade before getting tired. Gabriella had then set her up in front of the tv watching cartoons while she caught up on some data entry she had to do. Jade stayed until she was done and then headed out.

"Yes please."

"Okay Bug."

She is just finishing heating it when there is a knock on the door. Gabriella smiles thinking it might be Eli. Instead of Eli, a vaguely familiar woman stands on the front stoop.

"Hello," Gabriella greets her, the question in her voice.

"Gabriella, my name is Kim. I am in Eli's Sunday School class."

"Oh right. Sorry. I knew I knew you from somewhere. Come in Kim. I was just making Evie and I's lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you. I just need to talk to you."

"Ah sure." Gabriella is a bit put off by her tone. "Just let me feed Evie." Kim follows her into the kitchen and waits while she fixes the bowl of soup. She carries it in to her.

"I will just be in the kitchen talking to Miss Kim. Holler if you need me, okay?"

"K Gabby."

She walks back in the kitchen unsure what to expect. "Okay Kim. What do you need to talk with me about?"

"I hear you have been spending a lot of time with Eli."

"Yes. That is true. He was determined to introduce me to his Best Friend. Last night he did." Her voice is filled with gratitude.

"Yes. That is what he told me today. But, you need to understand Gabriella, it is his job. It doesn't mean it is personal."

"I know what his job is Kim. And introducing me to Jesus was part of his job as a minister and Christian." She blushes, remembering what else he had added and what happened next.

"Exactly. So, don't read more into it. Eli, he needs an established Christian woman by his side. Not a brand new one."

"Kim, ah..not to be rude but, how is that any of your business?"

"He is our youth minister. His reputation is important. If he was to be dating a brand-new Christian, well; it wouldn't look good."

"I think the key word is Christian. Now, I agree before last night, it would have looked bad. But now."

"Now, it will still look bad. Besides, he is already promised to me."

"To you. I don't think so. I think, no, I know, you want that. But, he doesn't."

"You know nothing. He is mine. And no little homewrecker is going to come take him away." Gabriella always had a temper. She was trying to work on it. But now, it is only the presence of her little sister in the next room, that keep her from saying very un-Christ-like things to Kim.

"Homewrecker only applies to breaking up a marriage not a fantasty relationship. Now, I need you to leave my house."

"I'll go. But this isn't over." She slams out the backdoor. Gabriella sat for a minute trying to get composed before checking on Evie.


	29. We Had a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella tells Eli about Kim.

"Eli."

"Hi baby. Is Evie okay? You sound stressed."

"I am. But Evie is fine."

"What's wrong?"

"We had a visitor. Kim from Sunday School."

"Oh."

"She very strictly told me.."

"Told you what?"

"Well, she said you were promised to her. Called me a homewreaker. But, you aren't married to her or anyone. I don't understand."

"I am so sorry Gabriella. She came by here earlier too. Demanding to know where I had been the last few days. I don't know what her problem is."

"She wants you."

"To late. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't be interested in her."

"I am afraid she doesn't agree with that."

"I fear you are right. I am going to see if Brother John will talk to her."

"Good idea. When she left, she said it wasn't over."

"But it is. I hadn't even begun. You are the only person I have ever shown interest in."

"I believe you. But, she scared me a little."

"I will deal with it baby. I promise."

"Okay. Are you coming over?"

"Yes. Right now if it is okay?"

"It is very okay."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you." Eli hangs up the phone and says a word he immediately has to apologize for.

 

"I am so sorry. Did Evie hear?"

"No. We were in here."

"Good. I knew she was upset when she left. I thought that when I told her that you are a Christian, it would calm her worries. I guess I got her worries wrong."

"Yes. She would have been happier had I not been. How messed up is that?" They stand in her kitchen, preparing supper.

"Gabriella baby, I promise. Everyone else will react with excitement and support."

"I know. She isn't a representation of everyone."

"No she isn't. I never expected."

"Eli. You don't see yourself clearly. You are a hunk." His blush causes Gabriella to burst out laughing. They finish making dinner and then call Evie in to eat. Eli takes their hands and they take each others, completing the circle. Eli says grace.

 

"Gabby, why was that lady so mad?" Evie asks. 

"How did you know she was mad?" She is silently praying she didn't overhear anything. She doesn't want to explain to her baby sister what ' homewreaker' means.

"Cause she looked mad and when she left, she slammed the door." Gabriella has no idea what to tell her. Thankfully, Eli is here.

"Well Evie she was mad because she likes me more then I like her."

"Well you and Gabby love each other. So she has to get over it."

"Oh Evie." Gabriella replies through her laughter. "She has the right to how she feels."

"She does Evie."

"Yes. But she doesn't have the right to be mad at Gabby."

"I agree. And we are going to help her understand that."

"Good."


	30. Out of the Mouth of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie asks Gabriella a very shocking question.

"Are you and Eli going to get married?" Evie asks Gabriella that night as she puts her to bed.

"Marry! Evie Ruth, I have only know Eli a month."

"Yah, but you guys are in love."

"Yes Evie."

"And Miss Huggins and Mr Humphries is in love and they are getting married."

"Are they?"

"Yes. Over the summer. She won't be Miss Huggin then. She will be Mrs Humphries."

"Yes Evie. But they have known each other for years."

"So, you have to know Eli for years?"

"No bug. But longer then a month."

"Oh okay. But do you want to marry Eli?"

"I don't know Evie. It is to early to say."

"K' But he would make a good big brother."

"Okay bug. Time for sleep." She leaves the room a few minutes later, shaking her head. "That girl." She mutters under her breath.


	31. Coming Home Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella joins the church.

Gabriella is nervous the next morning. She intends to walk down the aisle, making her commitment to Jesus official and to join the church.

But, this isn't the biggest reason she is nervous. Kim, makes her the most nervous. She isn't looking forward to seeing her in Sunday School. How will she act?

She is finishing getting ready when there is a knock on the door. The sound makes her jump before she hurries downstairs to answer it.

"Good morning beautiful." Eli greets her.

"Oh Eli," her relief makes her weak.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" She has turned white. The little bit of make-up she had on stood out in stark relief.

"Yes. I just thought.."

"Oh, that I was Kim. She has you that shook up?"

"I was just thinking, wondering how she wil act this morning." He lead her back in and sits her down.

"If she is there and starts to act like she did yesterday, I will remove her from class."

"You can do that?"

"I can and will. Would you and Evie like to ride with me this morning?"

"We would love too."

 

Kim had got to church early. She waits in her car, parked a few cars down from where Eli always parks. She hopes for an opportunity to talk to him before Sunday School. Before he is around her. Her heart starts to pound when he pulls up. She starts to get out when she sees he isn't alone.

 

Eli pulls up and gets out, opening the door for Gabriella. He then reaches in the back and helps Evie out. None of them see Kim, who had tucked back into her car when she saw Gabriella and Evie. They head straight upstairs. Kim follows ten minutes later.

Gabriella informs Evie's Sunday School teacher about her flu, explaining that she has no fever and, is still on the anti-viral meds. Miss Ruby assures her that it is no problem. She thanks her and heads up the next floor, where Eli waits.

Gabriella walks into the room two minutes before Kim does. They are the only three in the room. Eli had debated, since yesterday, about confronting her. The three alone, was a God-giving opportunity he can't pass up.

"Kim, I have a very real problem with you coming to Gabriella's house."

"Really! Well, I really don't care what you think. I don't like how it looks for you to be bringing Gabriella and her 'sister' into church with you. But, you don't care. Can't even see what is in front of you."

Gabriella, put off by the way she said 'sister', starts to jump into the conversation. Eli puts his hand over her's, calming her.

"What can't I see? I see a young woman obsessed with a relationship that is only in her head. You need to calm down Kim. There was never an 'us'. There wouldn't be no matter what so, please, for your own sake, relax."

Kim, ignores all he says past his first question says," Do you know her conversion is real? Do you know Evie is really her sister?"

"Why you!" Gabriella starts to jump up. This time Eli has to physically hold her back.

"Kim, that is enough. I think it is better for you to find another class." It isn't a suggestion.

"Oh, she has you wrapped around her finger, all right," is her parting shot as she leaves the room.

"Do you need to see Evie's birth certificate?"

"No baby. She is just trying everything in her arsenal. I am so sorry about all this."

"She isn't your fault. She is obsessed, maybe even mentally ill. Let's pray for her."

"Great idea baby. I am also going to talk to John about her. I will have to explain why I kicked her out of class."

"Will you get in trouble?" She worries.

"No. Don't worry about me."

He gives her a quick kiss before the others start to enter the room. The rest of the class goes smoothly. Beth, again, requests prayer for her husband. Gabriella does for Kim.

 

They enter the sanctuary after picking up Evie. Gabriella had packed extra crayons and coloring books as, she intends to leave Evie in the full service today. They are presently surprised to see Jade.

"How can I be anywhere else but here when my best friend is changing her life?" Gabriella hugs her tight.

"Thank you Jade."

"Aunt Jade, do you wanna see my picture?"

The service presides as normal. Evie is one of the first ones up to join Eli when he calls the children up. He brings her back to the pew when the other children head to children's church.

Brother John preaches on missions ahead of the collection of the Christmas missionary offering. Gabriella smiles knowing she is sitting beside someone who shows all the values he is preaching on. She silently vowes to God to be as intentional about introducing others to Jesus as Eli is.

They stand for the invitation hymn. Gabriella heads down as soon as they start. Brother John meets her with a warm smile and kind eyes. He takes her hands in his as she explains to him about being led to Christ with Eli Friday night.

"I came down to make it official. To confess Him before men."

"Very good Gabriella. Welcome to the family." When the hymn is over, he introduces her to her church. 

"It seems my co-minister has been doing some missionary work himself. He lead this young lady to Christ Friday night. I am pleased to introduce Gabriella Grant, who come confessing Christ and seeking membership. If you agree, and promise to disciple her and pray for her, say amen."

"Amen!" echoes back. Gabriella is directed to stay standing so her church can greet her. Eli and Evie, join her. Jade is the first to come up.

"Are you standing up here cause' you are friends with Jesus? Evie asks her sister. Brother John smiles at her.

"Yes young lady."

"Cool."

"Welcome to the family officially." Eli says with a smile.

Jade gives her a tight hug and takes a seat to wait as the church passes by. She is welcomed with hugs and congratulations from everyone. There is no sign of Kim, to her relief. 

 

After, Eli invites them all to his house for a celebratory lunch. Jade begs off, explaining she has work to catch up on.

"On Sunday. Really Jade?" Gabriella questions.

"Yes. I have an order that has to be shipped out today. Want me to take Evie?"

"Ah. No thanks. I think it would be better to have her there." She says, blushing.

"You may be right."

"She is. Hey Evie, would you like to come to my house and have lunch?"

"Depends. What are you having?"

"I was thinking liver and onions." He teases. At her disgusted look, he adds," just joking. How about homemade pizza?"

"Much better." They say goodbye to Jade and head to Eli's.


	32. Eli's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know each better.

"So Evie, would you like anchovies on your pizza?" Eli asks. They stand in his kitchen, covered in flour.

"What's anchovies?"

"Little fish. You don't want them." Gabriella answers.

"Now Gabriella, let her make her own decision."

"No. Gabby is right. No fishies on pizza."

"Okay. You two win. I am outvoted.." Eli is good natured about it. After all, this afternoon isn't about pizza toppings. It is about spending time with the woman he loves and the little girl who, he is starting to think of as a daughter.

Ten minutes later, he slides the pizza's into the oven. Gabriella heads to the bathroom to rid Evie of the cheese, floor, and sauce that coats her.

"So Evie, what would you like to do while waiting?" Eli asks when she emerges.

"Can I watch cartoons?"

"No," Gabriella answers before he has a chance too. "Sorry bug, but you have done little else sense you got sick."

"Your sister is right. How about a board game?"

"What cha got?" Evie is resigned knowing she can't fight them both.

"Hmm, let's ses. I have Life© and Monopoly© but they are too advanced for you." He teases hoping she will jump in and tell him she can do anything. He isn't disappointed.

"I can play with help. Can't I Gabby."

"She can."

"Okay. How about Life©? Monopoly© takes days."

"We got days." Evie protests.

"No we don't Evie. You have to go to the doctor in the morning."

"Ah man!"

"Sorry bug."

They set up the board and Evie surprises Eli with how little help she needs to read the cards. She does have to have a little more help with the money. 

They play until the pizza is done. They finish the game while eating. Evie wins far and square. "See, I told you I could play."

"And you were right. Good job."

"Thanks," she says with a yawn.

"I should take her home," Gabriella reluctantly says.

"Or, she could nap here." Eli isn't ready for her to leave yet.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Yes. I would like to talk to you about your visitor."

"Oh. Good idea. Evie you are going to nap on Eli's bed."

"K' Gabby."

Eli caries her in and lays her down. She is asleep within minutes. "Long day," Gabriella whispers, smiling down at her sister. She lays, stretched across Eli's very masculine bedspread. It is funny to see her there in her purple lace dress.

"Yes," Eli agrees. He stands beside Gabriella. They both watch the sleeping child for a moment before heading back into the living room. .They each take a seat on seperate ends of the couch, very aware they are all but alone in his house.

"So, what is the plan to deal with Kim?"

"I am talking with John in the morning. There is a biblical way to handle this. And, the next step is to talk with her with two or three others."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It usually does but, if it doesn't, we get a bigger group together and, if that doesn't work then we remove her from church.

"Oh no Eli! I don't want that."

"I don't either. Truly Gabriella, I don't think it will come to that"

"I pray not."

"Me too. We will follow the biblical instructions and see what happens."

"Will John understand?"

"Wait, you don't think it he will blame you, do you?"

"Well, she seemed perfectly sane before I came."

"Seemed being the operative word. Gabriella, you and I might have been the trigger, but, whatever is going on with Kim, it is not your fault."

"I guess you are right."

"I am," he insists. He is unable to resist taking her hand in his," you, sweetie, are not responsible for Kim."

"I still hate what is happening."

"I agree. And, we will deal with it the way God instructs, including prayer."

"Can we pray now?"

"Absolutely." He takes her other hand and they bow their heads and lift Kim up in prayer to God. When they are done, Eli changes the subject.

"I was very impressed with Evie today."

"Yes, she is super smart."

"Oh yah. Her reading skills are unbelievable." Gabriella smiles.

"She has been reading since she was three."

"Really reading?" He is awed.

"Really, truly reading."

"Wow! So, is she in the gifted program?"

"No because they don't offer it in Kindergarten."

"That is a shame. Is she bored?"

"A litfle. Miss Huggins really tries to keep her engaged."

"That's good."

"Yes, I will have her tested for the gifted program next year."

"Good. Your parents are right, you know. You are doing excellent with her."

"Thanks. It is hard to know sometimes."

"What are your plans tomorrow?"

"I have to take Evie to hear doctor's appointment so she can go back to school. How about you?"

"Talk to John. Talk to Kim. Then, I have to prepare for the lock-in the youth are planning for Christmas."

A lock- in. Sounds fun."

"We are always looking for volunteers."

"Don't you have to be a parent?"

"Nah, in fact, very few parents volunteer. It is usually folks are age."

"Okay, sign me up. Evie can stay with Jade rhat night."

"Cool."

"So Eli, do you guys do full immersion baptism?"

"We do. You have no fear of water?"

"None at all. Was just trying to think how to wear my hair." She explains. It now hangs down her back, free and unbound.

"Ah, maybe French braided. That should keep it under control." He reaches out to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. "You have absolutely gorgeous hair, Gabriella."

The atmosphere changes. The air is thinkened. Electricity flows between them. They move closer. They are seconds away from kissing, and only God knows what else, would have happened. But, Evie comes bouncing in.

"I's awake!" She announces. They pull apart guiltily as though they had been doing much more then talking.

"I see that. Did you have a good nap?" Her sister asks her.

"Yes. His bed is comfortable." Her innocent answer, sent a blush up Gabriella's cheeks.

"I am glad Evie." Eli says.

"What were you guys doing?" She asks coming to sit between them.

"Just talking." Gabriella answers her. But, what would we have been doing if Evie hadn't came in, she wonders.

"Boring." Evie declares.

"No Evie. Adults talk and don't find it boring." Oh boy, but if you hadn't came in, he adds in his head. "I have a book for you Evie. Now that I know how well you read."

"I love to read." He smiles at her and gets up to get the book. He returns a few minutes later.

"Here you go Evie. I gave your sister a bible. I wanted to give you one too." Gabriella looks to see what he had given her. She expects a children's picture bible. Instead, it is a regular children's bible with just a few pictures. She looks up at Eli.

"I know it is a bit above her reading level but, I predict she will catch up to it. And, we will help her with the words she doesn't yet know."

"Thank you Eli. I love it." She hugs him.

"You are welcome, sweet girl."

They leave his house soon after, after Evie secures a promise they can return. He pulls in front of their house ten minutes later. When Eli's headlights hit Gabriella's car, they both gasp. It sits on four shredded tires


	33. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the effects of Kim's increasingly crazy actions.

"You two stay here." Eli orders," Give me your keys, Gabriella." She hands them over without a word.

"What is wrong Gabby?" Evie asks from the backseat. Gabriella realizes she can't see the car.

"Someone tore up our tires."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, Evie." But she is. "It's not over." Was the last thing Kim had said to her.

"Where did Eli go?"

"To check out the house." She says just as he returns.

"Everything else is okay." He reassures. "But, there is a note on the car. I didn't touch it." She nods. "We need to call the police." He continues as he helps them out of the car.

"Yes, but we know."

"I am afraid we do."

They get Evie in and seated in front of the TV before calling the police. They promise to send someone right out.

"Call Jade. She can distract Evie as we talk to the police."

"Great idea." She is so glad he is here. Her mind feels sluggish. She can't get past the violence of the act. The tires weren't pierced. They were slashed. 

She infoms Jade of the situation. She promises to come right over. She pulls up right before the police do. She gasps when she sees the tires.

"Aunt Jade, someone broke the car." Evie greets her.

"I saw."

"Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know sweetie." She joins Evie on the couch and looks up at Eli and Gabriella, who stand together, hands clasped.

"We will talk later." Gabriella answers the question in her eyes. She nods.

The police pull up a few minutes later. Eli and Gabriella slip out to meet them.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" One of the officers ask.

"There is a note." Gabriella says. She is unwilling to say Kim's name unless there is more prove she did it.

"Did you touch it?"

"No," Eli answers.

They pull on gloves and approach the car. They remove the note from the front windshield and unfold it with a pen and read it.

"What does it say?" Gabriella asks.

"Told you it wasn't over, homewreaker!" They tell her. "Do you know anyone who could have sent this Miss Grant?"

"Yes, why don't you come in. It is a bit of a long story." They follow her into the house. Jade had taken Evie upstairs when the officers arrived. Everyone finds seats and Eli and Gabriella tell them about the growing situation with Kim.

"And, that is the phrase she used? It isn't over."

"Yes. The exact phrase."

"Okay. We will go question Miss Terry."

"Will you arrest her?"

"Not tonight. We will send the note to the lap. Try to get some prints. We will also have to take your car in."

"She is escalating. How will Gabriella and Evie be safe if she is still free?" Eli is frustrated.

"We understand your frustration Pastor but, we must follow procedure. We are sorry for all this Miss Grant. We will sent a tow truck to get the car."

"Thank you for all you are doing."

"You are welcome. We will do all we can to bring justice." They walk out and Eli pulls Gabriella into his arms.

"I am spending the night." He tells her.

"Do you think that is a good idea with what almost happened today?"

"I will sleep here," he gestures to the couch," but I am not leaving you alone." She doesn't argue. She is scared and wants him here. "Besides, you will need a ride to the doctor's tomorrow."

"Oh man! I hadn't even thought of that!" She groan realising she has no car for who knows how long.


	34. Spending the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli must spend the night. How will they handle it?

She frets as she doesn't even know how to even going about getting her tires replaced.

"Do you have full coverage?" Eli asks her.

"No. I can't afford it."

"Oh. Maybe I.."

"No Eli. It isn't your responsibility."

"Okay how about this. I will help you figure it out."

She sighs again. "I am sorry Eli. This is just so stressful. I have never had to deal with anything like this."

"I understand. You are not alone. I am here. Jade is. And, more important, God is."

"Thank you Eli. For reminding me of that. I love you Eli."

"I love you Gabriella."

Jade comes downstairs and they explain to her what is going on.

"Oh boy. She has some issues."

"Without a doubt. I pray she gets help." Gabriella says.

"Me too. Before she hurts you or Evie."

"That is why I am staying. Can you stay long enough for me to run home and get clothes?" Eli asks Jade.

"No problem."

"You can stay too." Gabriella says.

"Don't trust him or yourself?" Jade replies with a smile.

"Ahh both. They is an electricity between us."

"You know that isn't a bad thing. But, don't worry. You will behave." She looks at her, like how do you know? "You are both Christians. Remember that and the hormones will stay under control."

Eli tucks Evie in, saying prayers with her and reading her a story. She is soon asleep.

"Today was supposed to be a good day. Why did she have to do that today?" 

"She realized that you were serious when you walked down the aisle. I bet, she thinks sge can stop what is between us by scaring you." He replies with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Go get ready for bed. I am keeping watch." She smiles and heads upstairs.

She walks back downstairs twenty minutes later dressed in flannel pj's covered in a robe.

"I can to say goodnight. And make sure you are comfortable." She had provided him with a pillow and blanket.

"I am great. Just going to grap a shower." She nods and looks at him. She is unsure whether to say goodnight now or wait until he gets out of the shower. It had been over a year since there had been a man in the house and that was her dad.

He watches the indecision run across her face. "You don't have to wait up for me. It has been a long day." He knows what she is waiting for but, is afraid to kiss her goodnight. He is hyper aware of her. Of rose scent of her skin. Of the strawberry scent from her shampoo. Of the feathering of her latches with every blink. He fears he wouldn't stop with a kiss. He takes her hands and kisses her fingers.

"Good night Gabriella. I love you."

"Good night Eli. I love you." She gets up and kisses the top of his head and heads to bed, taking the feel and scent of his hair with her.

He takes a ragged breath and waits until he hears her door shut before getting up and heading to the shower.


	35. A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella has a nightmare. It is good Eli is there to wake her.

Eli is jerked awake, aware of two things at the same time. He isn't at home and that there is someone screaming. It only takes him seconds to recall where he is and, place the source of the screams.

"Gabriella!" He takes the stairs two at a time. He pushes her door open, propelled by the adrenaline dump that prepares him to fight. He finds her sitting up in bed. Her eyes are wide-open and terrified. He scans the room searching for the enemy. He finds no one.

"Gabby, are you okay?" He asks over the pounding of his heart.

"Eli. Oh, it was just a bad dream, a terrible nightmare." Her voice is breathless and raw from her screaming.

"A nightmare," his relief makes him weak. "I thought you were being attacked."

"I am so sorry Eli. I didnt mean to wake you."

"Gabby!" They both hear Evie call out. She starts to get up.

"No stay. I have her." He walks on shaky legs down the hall to Evie's room. "Evie, are you okay?"

"Gabby. She yelled."

"Yes. Your sister had a bad dream."

"Oh. I have them sometimes."

"You want to come see her." He knows it will calm both of them.

"Yes." He walks in and lifts her up, carrying her to Gabby."

"Evie, did I wake you?" She asks as Eli deposits her beside her.

"Yah. You yelled," she sleepily replies as she snuggles against her.

"Sorry Bug. Sorry Eli."

"Sorry bout' your bad dream." Evie mumbles, already more then half-way back to sleep.

"Me too." He leans against the wall and watches them. His eyes are soft, far away. He pictures her cuddling an infant with her hair and his eyes.

"Thanks," she smiles at him," for responding so fast."

"I could have done nothing else. Do you want to talk about it?" He pushes off the wall and approaches the bed.

She looks down and confirms that Evie is back to sleep. "It was Kim. But, this time, she was slashing us. You, Evie, and me." She ends in a full body shudder..

"Oh baby." He longs to comfort her and is unsure how. She holds out the hand not holding Evie and he takes it and a seat on the edge of her bed.

"It was so real."

"Don't think about it. Don't give the devil a foothold."

"It is hard not to." He nods and tightens his hand around hers. He begins to pray aloud. Asking God to remove the evil vision from her mind and replace it with a feeling of safety and peace. He pleads for a feeling of security. He asks for justice for Kim and, for God to restore her peace of mind, her sanity.. When he is done, Gabriella feels much calmer.

"Thank you Eli. That helped a lot."

"Good."

"Eli, would you mind staying right here until I fall back to sleep." She knows she is asking a lot.

He looks deep into her eyes. "Yes I will. Do you want me to move Evie?"

"No, I feel better if she is close."

"Understand. Sleep sweet Gabriella. I am here. God is here. You are safe." She nods, letting go of his hand and adjusting her and Evie into a more comfortable position.. She closes her eyes.

"Love you," she mummors as she drifts back to sleep.

"Love you too," he whispers as he reaches out and strokes her hair. She sighs, relaxing farther under his touch. He stays until she is deeply asleep. He gently kisses both of their faces and then heads back downstairs. He leaves the door open.


	36. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after.

She wakes with the feel of Evie's warm little body against her. "How did you get here," she wonders outloud. It takes her a moment to remember.

"Oh, the nightmare." She stretches and thanks God that the rest of the night was peaceful. She slips out of bed, leaving Evie sleeping. She puts on a robe and slippers and heads downstairs.

She finds Eli still asleep. She stops for a moment and watches him. She vividly remembers the relief she felt when she saw him standing in her doorway last night.. The feeling of peace she had when he prayed for her. How safe she felt falling back to sleep with him beside her.

"Thank you God for Eli," her heart whispers as she heads to the kitchen to start coffee.

Eli woke ten minutes later, smelling coffee and bacon. He smiles, stretching and raising. He steps into the kitchen and watches Gabriella move around the kitchen. She hums along with the country song playing on the radio. She dances a bit, unaware she has an audience.

"Good morning beautiful." Eli says. She stops dead and turns to look at him.

"Oh hey. Good morning Eli. I didnt know you were there."

"I know," his drowsy morning smile sends butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Can I help?"

"Ah sure." She is suddenly shy with the intimacy of sharing the morning. She sets him to grating cheese for omelets while she beats the eggs. They finish making breakfast and Gabriella goes to wake Evie.

"Good morning Eli."

"Good morning Evie." She joins him at the table," Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Gabby had a bad dream."

"I know," he replies before turning to Gabriella," did you have any more?"

"No. Thank God."

"Yes. Thank God." They join hands, say grace, and have breakfast. They keep the conversation light, talking with Evie about school. She tells Eli about her favorite subjects, her best friend, the boy who pulled her hair. Gabriella mostly listens, thinking how nice it would be to have this all the time. A family. Her and Evie are family but, it is so nice to have a man at the breakfast table again. She thinks about what her and Evie had talkied about and knows how she would respond if she asks the question again.

"Hey, earth to Gabriella." She startles, realising that Eli had asked her a question that she had missed.

"Oh sorry. What was that?"

"What time is Evie's doctor's appointment?" He patiently asks.

"Oh. Ten o'clock."

"Okay good. Do you mind if we do a quick devotion before we leave?"

"That would be lovely."

They clear the table and Eli reads a passage of scripture to them. They then discuss what they think God is telling them. They include Evie, who surprises rhem with her insight. They pray for the day, each other, and, Evie adds a prayer, ' for the person that broke the car.' Eli then insist on doing the dishes so Gabriella can get her and Evie ready.

"I like having Eli here." Evie announces as Gabriella gets her dressed.

"I do too."

"Can he be here all the time?"

"No Evie. He can't do that. He has a house and we aren't married."

"Right, but you could be."

"To soon bug."

"Okay," Evie is resigned and Gabriella amazed that she and her little sister are on the same page in their thoughts.


	37. Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Gabriella talk to Evie's pediatrician and John about what is going on.

"So Evie. I hear you had an interesting week." Dr. Taylor greets her an hour later.

"Yah. I had the Shivers and had to go to the hospital. Gabby became friends with Jesus. Someone broke our tires and Eli spent the night" She recites.

Doctor Taylor, who had been both sisters pediatrician since birth, turns and looks at Gabriella.

" I became a Christian. Eli is the man that led me to Christ. He's the youth minister at Calvary Baptist. We are also dating. Someone slashed my tires. Eli's stayed the night, on the couch, to keep an eye on us. We were being a bit freaked."

"Ah, wow. You really did have an interesting week. Are the police investigating? Any suspects?"

"Yes and yes."

Dr. Taylor understands she doesn't want to say anymore in front of Evie. "Okay Evie Ruth, let's see if you can go back to school."

15 minutes later she was sending her to get a sticker from the nurse. " I am confident in letting her return to school tomorrow. Finish the medication. Now, tell me about this Eli."

"Would you like to meet him?"

"He is here?"

"Yes. He brought us. No car right now."

"Right. I would love to meet him." She leads both Evie and Dr Taylor into the waiting room.

" Eli may I present Dr. Linda Taylor Evie's pediatrician. Dr. Taylor Eli Spencer, youth minister at Calvary Baptist."

He had stood when they walked in. He presents his hand. "Very nice to meet you Doctor Taylor. How is Evie?"

"She is great. Can return to school tomorrow. It is nice to meet you to Pastor Spencer. I was also Gabriella's pediatrician."

"Oh really. I bet you have some great stories."

"Oh yes. You will take good care of my girls." It is an order.

" Yes ma'am I sure will."

"Good. I have patients waiting. I just had to meet you. I am happy to know Gabriella has found someone."

" I am to Dr Taylor."

Gabriella stands holding Evie's hand watching this little exchange. She smiles at the realization that they are checking each other out.

 

"So, do you like her?" She asked Eli later in the car.

" I do. I like how much she cares for you guys."

"Well, she was in the room when we both were born."

"Nice. Do you think she likes me."

" I do. You win her seal of approval."

" Eli where are we going?" Evie asked in the backseat.

"To church. Your sister and I have to talk with Brother John."

" What will I do?"

"You get to play on the computer with MJ."

"Cool."

"Who is MJ?"

"Our office manager. She is great with kids."

 

They enter the office and Eli introduces Gabriella and Evie to MJ. " Gabriella and I have to talk with John. Can you keep an eye on Evie for a bit?"

"Yah, sounds cool," she follows MJ without a backward glance. Eli confidently takes Gabriella's hand and leads her to John's office.

" John do you have a few minutes? Gabriella and I really need to talk with you." Eli had knocked on the open door and then a entered. He stands hand-in-hand with Gabriella waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hey Eli. Sure. What's on your mind?" Brother John looks up.His eyes drop to their hands but he says nothing about it.

"We are having a problem with Kim."

"What type of problem?" He gestures for them to have a seat.

"Well, it all started when I met Gabriella and Evie..." Eli starts. Explain all the things that have happened up to the slashing of the tires.

" I plan to talk with you today anyway so we could talk to her together. But with this escalation.."

"Yes. At this point, I think we need to leave it to the police." John agrees," I am so sorry Gabriella. This is not the welcome to the church I want for you and Evie."

"Thank you. It isn't your fault. I truly believe she is mentally ill."

" I would agree. I never saw it." John confesses," Gabriella we would be happy to help you get your car back together."

"No. It isn't you guys's responsibility."

"You are now family. We have funds for such situations. It really isn't a problem. In fact, Eli isn't Dylan's dad still owner of Evan's garage?" He turns and asked him.

"Yes he is."

"There you go. Gabriella. When the police release your car we will get it to Evan's and have it repaired."

"Not one." Eli responds with a smile.

"Okay. In the meantime Eli, you and I need to meet with the deacons and discuss this situation. Since she is a danger to others, she can't be here. We will pray for her of course but.."

" I agree. That is why I spent the night with Gabriella and Evie."

"Right, ahh, Gabriela can you give Eli and I a moment?"

"Of course. Thanks for everything." She gets up and walks out to check on Evie.

 

"You aren't happy that I spent the night, are you?"

"No. I understand why you felt the need to. I just wish you, at least, would have had someone else there with you besides Evie."

" I slept downstairs."

"Yes, but we are not to even give the appearance of evil. And Eli, we are held to a higher standard." He gently reminds him.

" I know you are right. It was just the thought of leaving them alone with Kim still out there somewhere."

John studies him carefully for a moment. "You love her quite a bit." He states.

"I do."

"Okay. Just be careful. I know you're committed to living the right way. So, if you feel compelled to stay and keep them safe, have someone else there if possible."

" I will. Let's just pray that they pick her up soon for her sake and theirs."

"Yes, and yours."

"That too."

"Okay Eli. I will set up a meeting with the Deacons. I will let you know when it is. Keep me informed on what's happening with Kim."

"I will."

"One more thing Eli. " John says he gets up to leave. He stops and looks back at him. " I like her. I think she's good for you."

"Thanks. I do too." He says with a huge smile.

 

"It is really cool how they put the bulletin together. Miss MJ move stuff around on the computer and she let me help." Evie has talked excitingly since they got in the car.

" I am really glad you had fun." Gabriella tells her.

"Lot's have fun. Miss MJ is nice"

"Yes. She is." Eli agrees. He pulls up in front of their house and insist on checking it out before they enter.


	38. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli has an interesting talk with Evie.

"Are we keeping you away from work?" Gabriella asks Eli as they prepare lunch.

"No. I am good."

"What did Brother John have to say after I left?"

"He...ahh...just warned me.that appearances matter."

"He didn't like you spending the night here."

"No, he didn't. He understands why I felt the need to but.."

"But, he would prefer you didn't."

"Yes." She stopped chopping vegtables and turns to face him.

"Then you shouldn't anymore."

"As long as Kim is out there, you two will not be alone." He firmly tells her.

"But Eli.."

He places his hand over her lips, stopping her. "No buts. I will be careful. We will be. But, your safety is most important."

"Okay, I won't argue. I just pray she is picked up soon."

"I do too."

 

After lunch, Eli entertains Evie so Gabriella can catch up on work.

"Eli, do you wanna marry Gabby?" Evie asks. They had been taking turns reading out of the bible he had given her while Gabriella works in the other room.

"Marry! Where in the world did that come from Evie?"

"Well, Gabby said you can't stay here cause' y'all aren't married. I feel better when you are here."

"Oh well Evie, I will be around. But, Gabby is right."

"Do you want to marry her?"

His thoughts drift to the picture he had in his mind the previous night. Gabriella cuddling their baby. Marry, well I guess I do want to marry her. But, it is way to soon. Right God? Aloud he says,

"Some day Evie. But it is to soon."

"That is what Gabby said."

"Is it?"

"Yep, she said it is okay for Miss Huggins to marry Mr Humphries cause' they have known each other for years. But, Eli, years is a long time."

"Yes, years is a long time. But, remember, everything happens in God's timing."

"Yes, and He knows best, right?"

"That's right."

"K. I will be patient."

"Good girl."

 

"Evie and I had the most interesting conversation earlier." Eli tells her later that day. Evie had went down for a nap and they sit and talk.

"Oh really. What about?"

"Marriage. She asks me if I want to marry you."

Gabriella's mouth pops open. After a second, she finds her voice. "She did not!"

"Yes, she did. I tried to explain it was to soon. I think she got it."

"I told her the same."

"That is what she said."

"She asked me the same."

"You know Gabriella, we both only partially answered her question. We each told her why we couldn't but, not if we wanted to."

"Ahh, you are right. But, she excepted the answer."

"Yes she did." He reaches across the small distance between them and takes her face in his hands. "Gabriella, do you want to marry me?"

"Eli, it is to soon."

"Not what I asked. I didn't ask why you couldn't. I ask if you, when the time is right, do you want to marry me?" He still holds her face in his hands maintaining unbreakable eye contact. She answers with honesty that shocks her even as she says it.

"Yes Eli. When the time is right. Do you?"

"Yes Gabriella, I sure do." He moves his hand and cradles her face and slowly lowers his lips to hers, sealing the promise. They will be married, in God's time.

"Are we engaged?" She asks when they break apart a moment later.

"Not officially. But, we will be when the time is right. That is a promise."

"When will we know the time is right?"

"God will make it clear." Later that night, when Evie was asleep, he asks her again about her parents.


	39. The Grants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella tells Eli about their parents.

"Tell me about your parents, Gabriella." The sit on the couch and Gabriella rests against his shoulder.

"My dad, Thomas was a manager. He worked at the Walmart you meet us at. My mom, Lisa, a teacher."

"Ah, that helps explain Evie's advanced skills."

"Yes. She worked with us. Wanted us to have the best possible start."

"You have told me what they did. Now, tell me who they were."

"My mom was my best friend. We could talk about anything. She taught me how to cook, to bake. She showed me how to roll with the punches when the unexpected happened."

"Ah Evie."

"Yes, she was a true surprise. Ah, she taught me how to be a lady. How to keep my chin up, no matter what. She encouraged me to dream my dreams. No matter what the world thinks.. How to find a whole new world in books." He watches her face as she talks. It is soft, wistful, but not sad, as he would have expected.

"And your father?"

"Ah dad. He taught me to be brave. That it was okay for girls to climb, to get dirty, to explore the outside. He taught me to love numbers. That there is mystery in math. He taught me how to fish, how to recognize safe food in the woods. He taight me how a man was to treat a lady. And, to except nothing less."

"Would I pass his expectations?"

"You would. He would approve. Mom would adore you."

"Good. How was their relationship?"

"Hmm, well I saw it as perfect. I am sure it wasn't but, it seemed that way. They had no problem kissing in front of us. They were always holding hands. They discussed everything. They never, in my hearing, raised their voices at each other. They had a date night once a week." He smiles, glad she had that example.

"How did they meet?"

"On a blind date, set up by mom's friend. She thought he would be perfect for her. She was right."

"Yes, she was. Do you know how he proposed?"

"Searching for ideas, Pastor Spencer," she teases. He gives her a smile and a shrug. "He came into her classroom, on her free period. He wrote," Will you marry me?" on the blackboard."

"Ahh."

"She wrote' yes' under it. All said without a word."

"Sweet. Did he have a ring?"

"Yes. He pulled it out, got down on one knee, and placed it on her finger after she wrote yes. She left the proposal on the blackboard the rest of the day."

"I would have liked your mom. What subject did she teach?"

"Middle school English."

"Brave woman."

"Yes, she was." They both get quiet then. He sits stroking his hand through her hair. It hangs loose over her shoulders.

"Did you inherit this gorgeous hair from your mom or dad?"

"My dad. My mom's was blond and curly. I loved hers when I was little. I love mine now. I do have her eyes. My dad's were brown."

"Ah, a blue eyed blond. Your dad didn't stand a chance."

"Oh. Do you prefer blondes?"

"No. But, I am glad your dad did or you wouldn't be here and, I can't imagine that." He pulls her in for a kiss. When they come up for air, minutes later, Gabriella decides to ask him some questions.

"Tell me about your parents Eli."

He meets her eyes, suddenly serious. "I wish I could."


	40. An Unexpected Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's childhood is explained.

"What do you mean Eli?"

"I have no idea who my parents are. I was left in a hospital when I was three days old. There is no record of my birth either there, or at any hospital in the area. I was named by the nurse that found me. My last name comes from the social worker that picked me up when I was released. I was raised in a series of foster homes but never adopted. "

"But, you call Elizabeth your sister?"

"She is the closest person to that. She was my best friend growing up."

"I don't know what to say Eli. I am sorry."

"It is okay Gabriela. I had good foster parents. Between them, they taught me to love God and serve Him and other. I got a good education and was accepted rto several colleges when I graduated. I only have one regret."

"What's that?"

"That our future children will have no living grandparents."

"That's true. Wow. Have you ever tried to find them?"

"I have since I was 18. There are so few clues. I was found wrapped in a blue blanket, in a diaper and sleeper.. No note. No clue who left me there. The doctors estimated my age. I am not even sure of my true birth date. Have no idea what time I was born or my birth weight or length. So many unanswered questions. I take comfort that God knows all that."

"What does your birth certificate say?"

"Just my name and estimated date of birth." She bites her lip, disturbed by this information. "Don't Gabby. Don't feel sorry for me. I have God, Who is my Abba. I had a good childhood, or, as good as possible. Now I have a great job that fulfills God's mission for me and, best of all, I have you and Evie, God's second best gift to me outside Salvation. If it is His will, I will find my birth parents."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you Gabby. I am so thankful that God brought you into my life."

"Me too. Is your childhood why you choose to be a youth minister?"

"Yes. I felt called to help other children. In fact, that is one reason I was drawn to you."

"Oh, because you thought Evie was my daughter."

"Yes. You guys do look a lot alike."

"She is my mini-me. We are both our father's daughters."

"Can I see a picture of your parents?"

"Sure, hold on." She gets up and returns a few minutes later with a framed picture. In it is a dark haired man standing with his arms around a slightly shorter blond curly haired woman. They are not looking at the camera but each other. Eli can see the love they felt for each other coming through the photo.

"That was taken on the last anniversary before their deaths. Two months before."

"I can sure see how much they loved each other.

"Yes they did. That was their 20th anniversary and they still acted like newlyweds."

"Are you up to talking about what happened?" He gently asks her. She sat still for a few minutes thinking. Did she want to talk about this? Was she up to reliving those dark days? She takes a deep breath and begins.


	41. Dark Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella shares the story of her parents death.

"They had went out to dinner. Their date night. I was home watching Evie. She had just turned four. It was raining. The police think they hit a slick spot. They slide into a guard rail then into oncoming traffic, into an oncoming truck. It took hours to cut them out. They were both unconscious. They were transferred by helicopter to an advanced trauma center. I left Evie with Jade and meet them there. They had serious internal injuries. Those could have been fixed. But, they also had closed brain injuries. If only they hadn't had those." She stops, needing a moment. He just holds her, silently.

"They never regained consciousness. They were hooked to machines to keep them.breathing, keep their hearts beating. I prayed. Everyone prayed. The neurologist said if the swelling went down, then they might have a chance. They keep checking the pressure. It never went down. It just keep going up.

The last day, they tried taking them off the vent, to see if they could breath on their own. They couldn't. They had ask me before if I wanted them put back on. It was the hardest decision of my life but, I knew my parents. I knew they didn't want to live on machines." She stops again, pressing closer to him, needing his solid strength to get through the rest of the story.

"I asked them to be placed in the same room for the tests. When they couldn't breath off the machine, at least they were together. They died together." She lays her head against his shoulder and let's their tears come. 

He holds her tight and rubs her back and shoulder. He doesn't speak, knowing she needs his presence more then his words. She softly cries for a few moments, before continuing.

"The hardest part was telling Evie. I just told her that God took mommy and daddy to heaven. I know now that is true but, then it was just something you tell a four year old that just lost both of her parents. It gave her some comfort, which was good because I had to deal with life insurance, funeral arrangements, as well as , establishing legal custody of Evie. A lot for a grieving nineteen year old to do. It was a very dark time. If it wasn't for Jade, I really don't know what I would have done."

"I am so sorry Gabriella. I wish I could have known you then and been able to help."

"Me too. But, you have helped. I know now that what I told Evie is true. That makes all the difference. It is still hard to talk about but, not overwhelming like it was before I became a Christian."

"Thank you Gabriella for sharing that story with me."

"Well, you shared a hard story with me."

"Yes. Well, you are going to be my wife. You needed to know. Gabriella, I don't even know where I came from. I don't know what genes I will be sharing. It is something you need to think about." He seriously tells her.

"I know you, Eli Jacob Spencer. I don't need to know who your earthly parents are because I know your heavenly Father. I know who you reflect. I saw Him in your eyes. I still do. That is Who I want to see in our children and in Evie."

"Oh Gabriella. Thank you."

"Did you really think that what your parents did would or could influence how I think about you?"

"There was a girl in high school that I thought I was in love with. I thought she loved me back. I asked her to prom. She said yes. I was over the moon. I got a tux, the tickets, was all ready. Then she found out I was in foster care. She went with someone else."

"I am not a flighty high school girl."

"I am not asking you to the prom. I will be asking you to be my wife. I want to make sure there are no regrets."

"Thank you but, I love you. I want to be your wife, in time. Your past doesn't change that."

"Good. I sure feel the same."

"Hey Eli, I thought you didn't have any other serious relationships?" She teases.

"I haven't. The girl in high school was five years ago and we never even went out."

"Ahh. I understand. It has been a long emotional day."

"Yes. But, these were important conversations."

"I am good, really. You make it okay."

"You really do. You and our Best Friend."

"Ah Gabriella, I am glad."

"I am too. A year ago I never imagined I would be ever okay talking about it. But, I am at least with you."

He pulls her closer and they just sit in the quiet. He breathes in the scent of her skin and hair. The scent that is uniquely her. He knows if they stay there, they would both end up sleeping there. He knows he needs to send her to bed. He also lnows he really doesn't want to. Drawing a deep breath, he says," Gabriella, you rally need to head up to bed."

"Yes I know. Is it bad that I don't want to?"

"If it is, I am bad also. But Gabby sweetie, you sleeping here wouldn't be good for any of us." She nods in agreement, brushing her hair against his face.

He groans inside. He is a man as well as a minister. He knows what it is to desire a woman. But, up to Gabriella, it had been more abstract. She brings desire into sharp focus. He has to get her upstairs.

Gabriella is also picking up on the change in the atmosphere. She pulls away from him. "Thank you for sharing with me and letting me share with you Eli. Good night. I love you."

"You are welcome sweet girl. Thank you. I love you. Good night."

She knows to kiss him would be disastrous so, she reaches out to squeeze his hand and then heads upstairs. 

Eli stretches out and prays his dreams don't follow his thoughts tonight.


	42. Night Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How has slipped into Gabby's house?

"What woke me?" Eli thinks. It is sometime in the middle of the night and he had been jerked from a sound sleep. He sits up and looks around seeing nothing at first. Then he sees a shadow of someone moving towards upstairs.

He first assumes it is Gabriella or Evie coming back from getting a drink. But, in a fraction of a second, he realizes he is wrong. Because, whoever is heading upstairs has short hair. He is up and quietly following before his mind decides to.

"Kim! It is, God. That is why you woke me." He silently prays as he follows her upstairs.

Kim had went to Eli's house that night. Only to find him gone again. She had came by Gabriella's house, not expecting to find him. She is enraged when she sees his car in the driveway. At first, she thought to flatten all his tires too. But, then the thought of them in bed together propelled her to more serious action. She went around the house trying to find a way in. She found the doors and windows firmly locked. The back door has small windows in it. She takes a small rock from the yard and knocks the glass out and reaches into unlock it.

She then slips into the quiet house. She walks towards the stairs without seeing Eli asleep on the couch.

Eli reaches the bottom of the stairs as Kim reaches the top. He thinls of calling out to her but, is worried she may have a weapon. So, he decides to approach her from behind and restrain her. He quickens his pace, taking the stairs two at a time.

Kim isn't sure which room is her's. Which room her and Eli are in. The first door she opens reveals an empty room. She heads to the next and opens it. It is a pink room, Evie's room. Evie wakes at the opening of the door.

"Who is it?" She sleepily calls out.

"Oh Lord help! She is at Evie's room!" Eli fervently prays as he starts to run.

"Where's your 'sister' and Eli?" Kim demands.

"You are the angry lady. Why are you in my house?"

"I am looking for your 'sister' and Eli. I know they are together."

"Yes, cause' they love each other." Evie's innocent reply, unintentionally adds fuel to the fire.

"Where is the slut?" She demands

"I don't know that word." Evie replies in confusion.

Eli slows his step and carefully approaches Kim. She is distracted by Evie. He catches Evie's wide eyes and places his finger over his lips, urging silence.

"Your sister, where is she"

"Her room is next to mine. You shouldn't be here. It is the middle of the night." This is when several things happen at once. Eli reaches her and Gabriella steps out of the room.

"There you are! You won't get away with this!" 

"Kim! You better not hurt Evie!" Evie starts crying adding to the confusion.

"Perfect," Eli thinks," she is completely distracted." He throws his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She bucks and screams.

"Let me go. She won't get away with stealing you from me!" She kicks at him and he almost loses his grip.

"Call 911 Gabriella!" He is breathless from the struggle to hold Kim, who is like a whithering snake in his arms.

"Evie," she calls out and Eli realizes she is to freaked at Evie being so close to Kim. To paralyzed with fear to be able to move.

"Evie, sweetie. Go to Gabby." But, poor Evie is petrified by the sight of Kim. He can't call and hold Kim. "Lord help me!" He prays aloud. "Evie Ruth go to your sister now!" He orders her in a voice he didn't know he possessed.

She responds to the father command in his voice and slips by a frantically moving Kim, running to Gabby.

"Gabriella, take her into your room and call 911." He orders. She moves immediately to do it to his relief. He doesn't know how much longer he can hold her.

When Gabriella safely has Evie in her room and the door closed, he turns his attention to the frantic woman he holds. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"I won't let her take you," she hisses," I will do whatever it takes to prevent that."

"I am not your's Kim. I never have been." He tries to be responsible. It is a wasted effort. She just redoubles her efforts to get free. He finally takes her to the floor amd half sits on her to keep her from getting to Gabriella and Evie.

"They are on the way." Gabriella reports," I asked them to also send an ambulance."

"Good. Where is Evie?" At the sight of Gabriella, Kim grows more frantic and, Eli puts all his weight on her to keep her still.

"She is on my bed. She is scared but, I think she will be okay."

"Great idea! Put her where you just had sex with my man!" Kim hisses.

"What? We haven't. Eli was on the couch."

"You lie! You are a lier and a slut!" 

"Enough!" Eli yells," Kim you are confused. You need help. We are going to try to get you some."

"I don't need help. I just need you."


	43. The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police arrive.

There is a frantic pounding on the door. "Go let the police in Gabriella. She won't get Evie." She nods and runs downstairs.

A minute later, the police officers in several EMTs follow Gabriella back upstairs. "We got her now Pastor Spencer," they reassure him as they place cuffs on her frailing arms. He gets up and Gabriella runs into his arms. He holds her close as he and Gabriella explain what happened. Throughout their recitation, Kim bucks against the restraints.

"Can you give her something to calm her?" One of the officers finally asked an EMT.

"Yes. I will give her a shot of Haldol. Are you allergic to anyting ma'am?" He tries to ask her. He gets no reply. She is too busy trying to get to Gabriella held tight and secure in Eli's arms. He shrugs and draws up the medicine, plunging the needle into one of her legs. A minute later she is still.

"Is the angry lady dead?" They hear as Evie joins the group in the hall.

"No Bug. They just gave her some medicine to calm her."

"Good, cuz she was so mad." She comes over and joins Gabby. Eli wraps his arm around her holding bus close to him.

"Okay. We are going to let the EMTs take her to the hospital for a psych evaluation."

"Good idea." Eli responds.

"Hey sweetie. Do you think you can tell us what the angry lady said?" The police officer asked Evie.

"Yes sir. But I didn't understand it all."

"That's okay."

×××××××××

The EMTs remove Kim to the hospital and Eli carries Evie down to the living room with Gabriella so she could answer the police officer's questions.

Gabriella, Eli, and Evie sit on the couch. Evie sits between them half way on each of their laps. One of the police officers sits across from them. The other is checking out the house to see how she got in and to see if she did any damage.

Eli starts by telling him about waking up and seeing the shadow. He tells about realizing who it is and following her up the stairs and hearing Evie.

" I started running then."

"Evie, when did you see the angry woman?"

"When she opened my door?"

"Did she say anything?"

"Uh huh. I asked who it was. She didn't say her name. She just saked where Gabby and Eli where."

"Did you tell her?"

"Not then. I asked why she was here."

"What did she say then?"

"She say to find Gabby and Eli."

"And then what happened."

"She said she knew they were together. That's a weird thing to say."

"Why is that Evie?"

"Because, of course they were together. They love each other."

"Is that what you told her?"

"Uh huh. She got angrier then. She asked,' where is the slut?' All the adults in the room gasp. " I said I didn't know that word."

"You are doing good. Then what happened Evie?"

"She she asked where Gabby was again. I said next door and she shouldn't be here cuz it is night time. We don't have visitors at night time."

"That's right Evie." Gabby says. "Then I came out of the room and saw her. About that time Eli reached her."

"Exactly that time. She had seen Gabriella and was completely distracted. I threw my arms around her and restrained her."

"Is there any doubts and you're mind Pastor Spencer that she would have went after Miss Grant if you didn't restrain her?"

"None. Even as I held her she tried to get to her. Kicked, bucked her body. It took all I had to hold her."

"Okay. Who called 911?"

" I did after Eli got Evie safely to me."

"How did he do that?"

"He told me to go to Gabby. I was scared. I didn't at first. I didn't want to walk passed the angry lady. But then Eli said,' Evie Ruth, go to your sister.'. He sounded like Daddy so I went."

"Good girl."

"When I came out of the room you guys had her." She finishes with a yawn. "I's tired. Do you need me to tell you any more?"

"No. You did really well." She nods and leans all the way against Gabby and Eli and is soon asleep.

×××××××

" I know how she got in." The other officer enters the room. They all turned to look at him. "She broke out a plane of glass from the back door. Reached in and unlocked it."

"We need to get crime scene out here. They need to go over the back door and her car."

As they are making the arrangements, Eli asks Gabriella if she wants him to move Evie. "Not yet. Thanks. I really need her, well both of you, here where I can feel you."

" I so get that. I was terrified when I realized who it was. I didn't know what she was up to or if I could stop her." As he talks, he physically shudders. Gabriella lifts Evie further up on her lap and moved closer to Eli.

"Okay guys. You're welcome to stay here but, we are going to have people in and out. So if there's any place else you can stay.."

" I will take them to my house." Eli offers.

"Good idea. Miss Grant, we will be holding Miss Taylor for breaking and entering, destruction of property, and stalking with terroristic threats. We found the knife she used to cut your tires in her car. She is in a psych hold now but will be in a lockdown mental health facility or jail. You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Thank You God."

"Amen." adds Eli.


	44. Eli's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take refuge in Eli's house were he faces temptation.

"How long? How long do I have to be out out of my house?" Gabriella asks the officers.

"Just three or four hours. I just figured the little one will sleep better away from all the chaos."

"She will. Thanks. It is just well, you guys have my car and I feel like I am being punished. I did nothing wrong."

"Understand Miss Grant but, we need to gather the evidence we need. We hate to inconvenience the victim. We know it isn't fair."

"I understand that."

"As for your car, we should be able to release it tomorrow after we match the knife we found with the slashes on your tires."

"Oh well that's good." She feels herself fading. It has been an incredible long day and night.

"I need to get her laid down. Can y'all have her car delivered to Evan's. We have an arrangement to have it fixed?" Eli asks.

"No problem. Take care of the Miss' Grants, Pastor."

"That I will do. Gabriella, do you and Evie need anything for tonight?"

"Just a bed." She sleepily says.

"Can do. We are free to go?"

"Yes. A detective will be by to see Miss Grant in the next few days." He nods while picking Evie up. He takes Gabriella's hand and they walk out the door.

"What time does Evie have to be at school?" Eli asks as they drive towards his house.

"What time is it now?"

"3:30."

"Oh, I think I will let her stay home tomorrow. Another day won't hurt."

"I agree."

They pull up to his house ten minutes later. He has to wake Gabriella up. They all three stumble througb the door. He suddenly wonders if Kim had done anything here. She had admitted to coming here first. Holding a sleeping Evie, he quickly checkes out the house. He exhales with relief when he finds it how he left it. He lays Evie on the bed..

"Lay beside her Gabby. You are dead on your feet."

"Okay. You too."

"What Gabby..I..?"

"Yes you can. This is your bed. We place Evie between us. We are to tired to do anything, anyway." He just looks at her. "Please Eli, I really need you at arms length." He looks into her eyes and sees the fear still there.

"Okay Gabby." They slide Evie into the middle and each take a side.

"Thank you Eli for this.For everything." She sleepily says.

"You are welcome. Go to sleep Gabby. I am here."

"I know." She sighs in relief feeling safe for the first time in hours. She reaches acrossed her sleeping sister searching for his hand. He gives it to her. "I love you." She is more asleep then awake.

"I love you too." He says adjusting to wrap his arm around both his ladies. They sleep the rest of the night in peace.

Eli wakes the next morning from the dreams he had held back earlier. Waking with Gabriella in bed with him, even with Evie between them, doesn't help. Evie lays with her head against his and her legs over her sisters. He smiles at the sight, at the incredible gift of her trust in them. At the peace on their faces.

Despite the sweet calmness of the scene, he knows he needs to get up. His dreams, dreams that woke him with his blood running hot through his veins and his heart pounding, demand he move. So, with a sigh, he moves Evie off him and, with one last look at the ladies he loves with his whole heart, he gets up.

Ten minutes later, as he is preparing breakfast, Gabriella walks into the kirchen.. Her eyes are not fulling opened. Her hair is escaping the braid she has it in. She is adorable. She takes his breath away.

"Good morning Eli," she says with a yawn," what time is it?"

"8:15. You didn't have to get up." He tells her as he hands her a cup of coffee.

"I know, I just woke up feeling your absence. Besides, I have to get Evie and I home and dressed betore the detective shows."

"You felt my absence?" 

"I did," she takes a seat at the table," I just knew when you got up. We are very connected."

"Wow."

"I know. It is kinda scary. What woke you?"

"I had a dream," he says joining her at the table.

"Was it a bad one?" The coffee is slowly opening her eyes.

"Ah, I guess that depends on how you look at it." She gives him a puzzled look but, he isn't sure he want to explain farther.

"Eli, what does that mean?"

"I, ah, dreamed we were alone in bed." He can't meet her eyes. She swallows hard, a blush covering her neck and face. "So, I figured it would be a good idea to get up."

"Ah yah. I am sorry I shouldn't have insisted on you joining us."

"No, I think we all needed each others presence. That dream was comong, trust me on that." Her blush deepens and she stumbles up.

"Ah, I will go wake up Evie.'" He stops her by taken her hand.

"I am not saying the dream has to come true, not yet. You don't have to be afraid of me." Her eyes touch hers, echoing the truth of his statement.

"I am not scared of you Eli. I am scared of me. I have had the same type of dreams."

"Oh."

"So, the power of my own feelings, they scare me. I have been so focused on raising Evie, dealing with my grief, keeping up with everything, well.. I hadn't even thought of this type of future. Of falling in love. Of marriage and all that comes with it. It is a bit overwhelming."

"I can understand that. We will take our time. Give us both time to adjust to the new reality." She arches her eyes at him. She isn't sure that is possible. "We will Gabriella. We can control ourselves. Rushing into marriage just so..because of how we feel physically, isn't a good idea."

"You are right. We can handle.this."

"Yes we can."

"I am going to get Evie now.' He releases her hand and watches her walk out.


	45. A Good Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reluctantly part for the day.

"So, what are your plans the rest of the day?" Gabriella asks Eli as they head back to her house a bit later.

"I have to go to the church and talk to John about Kim. But, please let me know when the detective comes."

"I will. What do you think is wrong with Kim?"

"I am no psychiatrist but I would guess she will be diagnosed with some sort of mental illness."

"The angry lady gots the devil in her. She needs to be friends with Jesus." Evie offers from the backseat. Gabriella and Eli just look at each other and smile.

"You are right Evie. That is what she needs." Eli says.

"I will pray for her." Evie adds.

"Good. We all will."

+++++++

"You will call me when you hear from the detective and if anything at all jist doesn't feel right." Eli instructs Gabriella. They stand in her living room. Evie had ran up stairs to change.

"I will. I don't know what would have happened to us were you not here.

"I am just thankful I was. That is how I am going to explain it to John today."

"Oh right. He won't be happy you were here or, that we went to your house, will he?"

"No but considering the circumstances, I think I can make him see it was necessary." She bites at her lip, her anxiety showing," Don't worry baby. He will understand. I shudder to think what would have happened if I wasn't here."

"Me too."

"Come here for a secound, Gabriella." She moves into his arms and he hugs her tight "i love you. I won't let anyone hurt you or Evie." He whispers in her hair.

"I want hugs too." Evie announces as she comes down stairs. Eli smiles and opens his arm. She joins the hug.

"I have to go." Eli says a few minutes later. He releases them with reluctance.

"Where are you going, Eli?" Evie asks.

"I have to go to church and talk to Brother John."

"About the angry lady?"

"Yes. Her name is Kim and she is a member of our church so, Brother John needs to know what happened."

"Okay. He will pray for her too?"

"Yes he will. Evie, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you keep an eye on your sister until I come back?"

"Uh huh. You coming back to spend the night?"

"No Evie. I was here the last few nights because Kim was free but the police have her now."

"But I like you here." Gabriella stands watching, torn between laughter and tears.

"I like to be here too Evie. But, it isn't right without a good reason."

"I miss you. Is that a good reason?" At this Gabriella loses the battle not to cry. She turns away from them with tears streaming down her face. Eli swallows hard and lifts Evie into his arms.

"Ah Evie, I will miss you too. Both of you. But, it isn't a good enough reason to stay the night here."

"When can you?"

"When your sister and I are married."

"Then get married." He looks to Gabriella for help and sees she is crying.

"We will Evie girl. It is just to soon. Now, can you give me anothee minute with Gabby so we can talk?"

"We will Evie girl. It is just to soon. Now, can you give me anothee minute with Gabby so we can talk?"

"K. I love you Eli." She kisses his cheek.

"I love you too Evie." He puts her down and she goes upstairs.

+++++++

"Gabriella?" He approachs her as soon as Evie is upstairs. "Are you okay?"

"No. I know how much I need you. I had no idea how much Evie does. I thought I was giving her all she needed. But, I can't be mom and dad.. No matter how much I try."

"You don't have to anymore baby," he pulls her into his arms," Evie might have been missing a father's touch but you are doing an excellent job with her."

"Thank you. I just.." He doesn't let her continue. He drops his lips to hers, trapping her words between them.

He kisses her like he had been wantong to since last night. She responds in kind, burying her hands in his hair, holding him in place. She needn't bothered. He is going nowhere. He wraps his arms around her, drawing her closer. They stand like that until Evie's giggle gets through to them. She stands at the end of the stairs, wide eyed, watching.

"You guys kiss good." She reports when they finally break apart and face her.

"Ah Evie. I, ahh, didn't know you were there." Eli stambers out.

"I know. You were busy." She giggles.

Gabriella is mortified and thankful for the presence of her sister. "Ahh, sorry bug."

"It os okay Gabby. You guys love each other."

"Ahh yes."

"I really have to go. Gabby, call me."

"I will."

"Love you guys." He addresses them both.

"We love you too." Gabriella answers.

"Gabby lots." Evie adds with another giggle. He leaves the house laughing.


	46. Brother John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli talks to his boss and pastor. Will he understand?

"Eli, you look like you have had a hard night." John greets him when he a enters his office that morning. 

" I have," he admits," that is what I came in to talk about."

"Okay, have a seat tell me what's on your mind."

" Gabriella had a visitor last night..." a half hour later he have told him everything about Kim and where they had taken her.

"Oh. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that."

"Me too. I am just so thankful but I was there. She had the knife she used to slash Gabriella's tires with her."

John gets very pale. " I am too. You know I wasn't happy with you staying the night there but, well, it seemed it was God's provision you were there last night."

"That's how I see it. How do we, as a church, handle Kim?"

"We will pray for her of course. Visit her wherever she ends up. Though I think you should leave that up to me and the Deacons." He says with a rueful smile.

" I agree with that."

"She still a member of our congregation. If she is mentally ill, she needs our support more than ever. If she isn't and just did what she did out of jealousy, she still needs our prayers and support to get back on the right path."

" Evie says she needs to become friends with Jesus." Eli says with a smile.

"That little girl is sure something." John laughs.

"Yes she is." John studies his co-Pastor for a moment.

"Eli, tell me what is bothering you besides Kim."

"Gabriella. I love her. I want to make her my wife but, I want to make sure it is for the right reasons." John looks at him the question in his eyes. "I...uhh.. we are having a hard time not giving into our physical feelings for each other. Marriage would solve that but, I don't want to get married so I can, we can." He trails off in embarrassment.

"Eli, of course you want to make love the woman you love. That is how God created us. You haven't, right?"

"No. I haven't."

"But, you want to," he states," you wouldn't be marrying her only because of that. You love her sister. You love her. I agree it is too soon. It will be easier now that Kim is a custody and you won't have to spend the night. Eli, don't feel guilty for wanting her. You're supposed to."

"Just not to give to the wanting."

"Right. Wait until you feel ready to propose. Don't put it off because you feel you are marrying her for the wrong reason. God put you two together. He knows what He's doing."

"Thank you John. It is hard to know the right thing."

"Yes. Sometimes it takes someone outside all the emotions to make sense of it."

"Love. I thought I knew what it was but this is so much more."

"Good. It is meant to be."

"You will marry us when the time comes?"

"Yes. I will be honored to. You will make a good husband, a good father. Don't doubt that."

"I pray so. I didn't really have a stable example of either."

"You will because you will follow the one example you have, God."

" Gabriella said something similar."

"Good woman. So you told her about your past?"

" I did. She shared the story of her parents deaths."

"She trust you and you her. It is a good foundation."

"That and our mutual faith."

"Yes. That is so important. You'll be fine Eli."

"Thank you John."

" I will call the police station and see what's going on with Kim. You let me know who they assign as Detective and what he or she says."

"Will do. Thanks for listening and the advise."

"Anytime. You know I see you as a son."

"Thanks John. I see you as a father." They hug and Eli slips down to his office to try to get some work done before the detective comes to Gabriella's.


	47. News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella and Eli get some news on Kim.

"The psychiatrist thinks Kim is schizophrenic." Detective Long tells Gabriella and Eli later that day.

"It would explain a lot." Eli comments.

"Yes. We have her in lockdown on the hospita's sixth floor doing further evaluations. If she is as mentally ill as the doc thinks, she will be kept in a lockdown facility until she is stable enough to stand trial where she will be sentenced back to the same facility." 

"It is sad all over. She can't help herself and isn't responsible for what she did." Gabriella says.

"No, not legally or in any other way." Detective Long agrees. " Pastor Spencer was there any sign of anything that concerns you about Kim before all this started?"

"No, not that I or Brother John noticed.

"Well, it could be that you and Miss. Grant's relationship was the trigger."

"Oh no! We did this to her!" Gabriella is appalled.

"Now Miss Grant, don't be blaming yourself. This disease was in Kim's brain. It would have been triggered by something. If it wasn't your relationship, and we don't know that it was, it would have been something else. Now she'll be getting treatment."

"He is Right Gabriella. We will pray for her, for those working with her, and visiting her. God might have used us to see she got the treatment she needs before someone got hurt."

"Good way to look at it. Miss Grant, Pastor Spencer if y' all need any more information or have any questions or concerns you, just give me a call. You both will be notified if she is released. I don't anticipate that." He says he stands up and hands them each one of his business cards.

"Thank you so much for the excellent job you guys did." Gabriella says looking at the card.

"Yes, thank you for keeping my ladies safe." Eli adds.

"You are both quite welcome. Call if you need me."

 

"Schizophrenia, they can treat that right?" Gabriella worries as she walks around the living room after Detective Long leaves, gathering up the cups from the coffee that she had served.

"Yes baby. They can. They have medicines for it."

"Good. I hate this Eli, she is mentally ill." She says she carries the cups and saucers into the kitchen.

" I do too. But would you rather her just be mean, be evil?" He asked as he turns the water on to wash the dishes.

"No. You have a good point. This way she can get the treatment she needs and won't go to jail."

"Exactly." He says stacking the now clean dishes into the drainer," and you and Evie are safe.

"Yes. I am glad of that though I will miss having an excuse to have you spend the night."

He turns away from the sink wiping his hands dry. "Yes. Me too." He hangs the dish towel up and takes her into his arms. " but we both know why it has to be this way."

"I do. You need to be above reproach and we have to give no appearance of evil."

"Right. So as much as I hate it."

"You need to go." She finishes for him.

"Yep." He bends down to press a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. "I love you Gabriella. I will miss you every second I am away."

"Me too."

He hugs you tight and then lets her go and walks out the door with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Will he get another chance?


End file.
